Beaten and Broken
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Season 2 rewrite. Meredith and Finn have a strange and unhealthy relationship, and it is up to Izzie and her allies to get to the bottom of things. Meanwhile, as they dig further into things, they start to uncover the horror behind Meredith's new relationship, but will this save her from her troubles or push her further away. Details inside. Finn lovers, move on! Rated T for abuse
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have been MIA for a bit but I have a good excuse I promise- I have been really ill with a bug that has been going around and also I have been in a lot of pain with my back so I have been a cripple in bed and with a broken laptop there is not much writing I can get done. But, I managed to go for a small walk today and decided that while I was actually out of bed I would sit on the computer for a few and get some writing done.**

 **Onto the next thing, yes this is another story but I just needed to get this down because the idea has been bugging me for ages and with 9 months coming to a close I needed anther project to run along side 3 years and so I thought I would publish this and see where it goes.**

 **Okay so this is very AU and also maybe touchy for some but you will all realise why as it goes on so be warned it is not for the light hearted. Also, anyone who possibly liked Finn at all when he and Mere were dating should just leave now because this story is not on his side at all. Like not even slightly.**

 **Anything else? Nope I think that is it. I don't actually know where this is going to go so bare with me and PM me if you want to see anything.**

Meredith took a sip of her coffee slowly and carefree, sitting on the floor of the locker room. She was hiding from the world, knowing that is _he_ caught her she would be in a lot of trouble. Coffee was forbidden, it had to much sugar in. Anything with sugar was out of bounds.

 _"You don't need to get any fatter babe"_ he would say.

She was so deep in her daydream she didn't hear the door opening, jumping out o her skin when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Damnit" She whispered harshly when the remains of her coffee cup spilt on the floor. She turned to shout at whoever had scared her, softening her face when Derek looked at her confused and regretful.

"Sorry Derek" She said slightly, standing from the small corner she had concealed herself in, shaking off the small coffee residue on her scrub pants, binning the empty cup sadly.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to buy you another?" He offered, Meredith shaking her head quickly, a small smile on her face.

"No it's fine. Did you need something?" She thought to change the subject, the two heading out of the locker room together.

"I was wondering if you wanted to scrub in on a tumour remove with me. Nothing high tech but it is a 9 hour surgery"

"That would be great" She said, Derek nodding with a grin.

"Are you sure you don't want another coffee before we go in?"

"No I'm not allowed to drink coffee, that was why I was hiding" It come out before she even thought about it, inwardly scolding herself for the slip up. Before he could speak she jumped in her step, changing the subject yet again.

"Let's go remove a tumour" Her excitement was not what she had anticipated but he never said anything after that so it seemed to shut him up, but still, he was looking after her in utter confusion, wondering where her head was at. The 9 hours went by fast, Meredith clicking her wrists thoughtfully while Derek followed her out of the OR.

"You did amazing in there" He said with utter sincerity, Meredith turning to him.

"We lost him though Derek. He died in the last hour, we were almost done"

"He was 68 and had high risk of heart failure. Burke did all he could but it was a risk Thomas was willing to take" Meredith just nodded, yawning suddenly.

"You should go home, get some rest" She just nodded, turning on her heel walking away. Derek knew it was hitting her harder that it should but he just shook it off as tiredness for now, willing to try again with her tomorrow. Meredith looked around her cautiously, making sure nobody was around as she pressed the digits on the vending machine, almost drooling with anticipation as the chocolate bar fell from the holder, crashing to the bottom where she eagerly grabbed it. She would eat it on the way out, making sure to dispose of the wrapper before getting to her house where he was waiting for her. As she got her things out her locker, she opened the chocolate slowly, the smell making her knees shake. She never even got the first bite when she heard his voice, her eyes widening.

"You never answered your phone" She turned suddenly, the bar dropping to her side, though he never spotted it, looking at her with loving eyes.

"Sorry Finn, I was in a 9 hour surgery and my phone died. I was just heading home to you" She smiled, Finn grinning, glad he had caught her so they could head back home together. Then he noticed the chocolate. His facial expression changed suddenly, his eyes red with anger.

"I thought we had a rule" He said bluntly, all the emotion void from his voice.

"Oh this? It wasn't mine. I got given it by Derek because he told me I looked tired after the surgery" She lied on the spot, it believable enough for him to just take it out her hand, no further action needed as he threw it in the bin.

"A simple no would have gone done nice Meredith" He mumbled, grabbing her hand, guiding her out the room. Meredith never bothered to pull her hand away, looking back slightly as the locker room door shut over, as if mourning the loss of her only sugar in months. A girl can only go so long, but she was just going to have to accept the fact she was not having sugar ever again. He was everywhere! He would come and meet her for lunch, meet her after surgeries, or just randomly show up if she never answered her phone. She couldn't get away. She never spotted Derek standing by the reception where they were heading out, watching the couple walk out. He could sense Meredith's discomfort from the distance he was at, wondering why she was so tense. He shook away his thoughts when he saw Addison approaching, her face covered with a frown.

"I heard you had a surgery with Meredith before" She stated, Derek nodding, wondering if he was about to get another rant off her about the woman, but it was the complete opposite, shocking him.

"Did she seem distracted at all during the surgery?"

"Not during the surgery, but she seems distracted overall. Why do you ask?"

"She was observing me, and I thought she wasn't concentrating but she was, perfectly actually and remembered every detail she needed to but she looked so zoned out. And I also found her not long after the surgery pacing the vending machines like she was in the middle of a debate with them! Weird right?" She questioned, knowing that during the year she had been with the hospital she had gotten to know the interns well but not well enough to question their behaviour. Derek on the other, whether due to his relationship with Meredith or not, was closer with the interns and knew them a lot better.

"Yes actually. I found her in the locker room before our surgery drinking a cup of coffee on the floor. She told me she wasn't allowed it" Addison raised her eyebrow, knowing that the sudden habit was not new.

"Well I think we should kick some sense into her. No surgeon is going to get far without their coffee" She laughed, Derek smiling slightly, knowing she was right. But still, the joke couldn't shake the confusion bubbling beneath him at how weird Meredith's behaviour had been. Whether they were together or not, they were friends and she was even holding a good relationship with Addison, so as her friends they had to find out what was bugging her.

 _The next day_

Meredith slowly closed her locker door, the chatter behind her from her friends pounding beneath her skull. She knew a coffee and aspirin would easily heal her pounding headache but she was not prepared to get caught like yesterday. It was not worth it. Cristina came up behind her, tapping her shoulder causing her to jump. She cursed herself at how jumpy she was, turning around with a pained smile on her face.

"Everything okay Mere?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah everything is great" She muttered, Cristina nodding slightly, following George and Alex out the room to find Bailey. Meredith never noticed Izzie getting changed on the other side of the lockers, thinking the ghost was clear as she approached the mirror, sighing heavily. Izzie come around slightly, catching Meredith out of the corner of her eye who was lifting her scrub top up slightly, Izzie trying to cover her mouth as she spotted a huge bruise beginning to from around Meredith's hip. She knocked a locker, making Meredith jump. She turned around, Izzie hiding back behind the lockers, Meredith grabbing her phone and pager, running out the room. Izzie watched her go, her mouth wide in shock as the image of the bruise penetrated her vision, wondering where the hell she could get such a bruise from. She ran out the room, catching up with everyone, glad Bailey didn't notice her running up late.

"Okay Grey you are with Montgomery-Shepard. Stevens with Shepard. Yang with me. Karev you are with Burke and O'Mailey you are on scut" Bailey ordered out, Meredith running off before Izzie could corner her. The day went by painfully slowly, everyone gathering in the tunnels for their lunch. Izzie came around the corner, spotting Meredith who was standing awkwardly, stretching against the wall. Cristina were in the middle of a heated argument, George trying to pick a side as they ranted at each other, so Izzie sat by where Meredith watch stretching, smiling at her but Meredith barely noticed her.

"Hey Mere, so how is it working with Addison? You have been on her service for almost a week" She asked breaking Meredith out of her trance, Mere smiling.

"She is lovely, and she teaches which some of the attending's do not do so it's good" She said, Izzie nodding along.

"Does she talk about Derek a lot?"

"Not really, I think she kinda respects the boundaries but I don't really mind now. Me and Derek are friends"

"How are things with Finn?" Meredith cringed, Izzie pretending she never noticed, Meredith covering it up with a stretch.

"Great" She almost sighed out loud when her pager went off, Izzie noticing the relief on her face.

"That's Addison. See you at home" She ran off, stopping shortly at the end of the corridor, Izzie noticing her grab her side slightly as she hastily continued to walk. Something was not right at all.

"Hey guys! Do you think Mere is acting weird lately?" Everyone stopped and looked at her, Cristina shrugging slightly.

"She is a little jumpy"

"And she hasn't drank coffee in almost 3 months. For anyone that is weird" Alex added, George nodding.

"Yeah, she looks at all coffee like it's poison" He said, Izzie just nodding, sitting back slightly against the wall deep in thought.

"Weird" She mumbled, getting up and walking away, leaving her salad abandoned on the gurney. When the end of the day come, she noticed Meredith wasn't in the locker room, wanting to corner her about the bruises she saw but the woman was hard to pin down. She left the room and headed to the reception slowly, spotting Meredith by the door. Unfortunately, Finn was with her, his hand wrapped around her wrist as she dragged her out the hospital, Izzie seeing the discomfort on her face from the distance she was at.

"Stevens!" Bailey shouted Izzie, snapping her out of her daydream, jumping out of the way quick enough not the be knocked down by someone pushing a crash cart past.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked, knowing that she must have been zoned right out to not notice the man running at her. Izzie turned to her slightly, cringing at how sudden her sentence come out.

"Figuratively speaking, what do I do if I suspect someone is being abused?" Bailey was taken back by the sudden reply, pulling the woman aside to an examination room.

"Tell me everything" Izzie felt cornered, not prepared to talk ill of her friend unless she was sure.

"I suspect someone is being abused. That is all"

"Who?" Izzie shook her head slightly, Bailey sighing.

"Okay well, what evidence do you have?"

"None actually, well, speculation. I think I saw something but it could have been a mistake" She never properly saw the bruises, fall all she knew Meredith could have fell down the stairs or tripped while out or dropped a box on herself. And as for the interaction with Finn, they could have been arguing and were still in the middle of it when leaving. She didn't actually know anything.

"Well you need evidence, and you need the victim on your side. You can't speculate without having them accusing also" Izzie nodded, knowing she was either being stupid or needed to investigate.

"Stevens if you believe someone is at risk you need to tell me" Izzie opened the door, frowning slightly.

"I- give me time. Thank you" She ran off, knowing she needed someone to help with this and was not about to go speculating anything on her own. She was either digging her nose somewhere where it didn't belong or was about to uncover something bigger than anticipated.

 **Okay so I think that is an okay ending to chapter one. So, this is a bit of a mess really but I don't know, I think it could have a lot of different outcomes. I am going to try and update my other two stories tonight or tomorrow so stay tuned and also review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your encouraging feedback after chapter one, it is really appreciated! So for those who do not know, my story 9 months has officially come to an end with me posting the 13th and final chapter last night so if you haven't already done so, please go and read it! I still have miles to go with 3 years so for the time being, these are the 2 stories I am going to be working on (not including little oneshots here and there if I get any ideas) so updates should be fairly equal between the two.**

 **So this chapter is going to be slightly Izzie based as she is now on a mission but of course we are going to see others, but just as a pre-warning now in case you all think I am forgetting about everyone else.**

 **Also, in this story, for later on, Denny does exist but will not be a featured character, but his whole LVAD story based line will happen and you will see why later on, but because I am kind and not Shonda I am going to keep him alive. I just needed to put that out there as I have been planning later chapters and didn't want to confuse anyone.**

 **On with the show...**

Izzie walked into the house she had been sharing with Meredith, George and Alex, the eery silence annoying here. From the looks of outside, Meredith had gone home with Finn and wasn't in but she had no clue where her other two housemates where.

"George? Alex?" She called out, nobody answering. She shrugged, dumping her bag on the floor, heading to the kitchen to make a coffee. She couldn't stop thinking about what Bailey had said, _if you believe someone is at risk you need to tell me_. She knew something was going on with Meredith but she could be way out of her boundaries with her speculation. It was one thing to hate her new boyfriend, but it was another to accuse him of abusing her. Plus, Bailey said she needed Meredith on her side and with her history with abuse victims, it was not going to be easy. She sighed, heavily, jumping when there was a knock on the door. She groaned, walking with a stomp to open it up.

"Guys I told you to not leave your key in the house! I am not doing this all the time" She shouted as she flung the door open, frowning when Addison was stood in the doorway.

"Oh I am sorry Dr Montgomery, I thought you were George and Alex" She apologised, holding the door open wider for her to step inside. Coming up behind her was Derek, the couple still sickening for Izzie to look at. I mean, he did after all, break her close friends heart.

"Is Meredith home?" Addison asked, Izzie shutting the door over once Derek was inside.

"No, I think she is staying out again. Why? Is everything okay?"

"She told me she was having trouble with her side and I tried to remember an ointment I use but I couldn't and when we got to the trailer, I found it so I told her I would drop it off" She handed the bottle over to Izzie who smiled at her sincerity.

"That was kind of you, thanks I will put it in her bathroom and tell her" She said, not helping but to notice the tension between the married couple. Derek was looking around, reminiscing Izzie presumed, whereas Addison had a look of guilt plastered on her face, Izzie not being able to control her curious tick.

"Is everything okay? I'm sorry to be so forward but, I could cut the tension in this room with a scalpel" Izzie laughed slightly, her awkwardness shining out as the two shared a look, Derek shrugging.

"We are getting a divorce" Addison replied bluntly, a crooked smile on her face.

"Oh, I am so sorry I never meant to pry"

"No we were going to announce it around to friends anyway, we are fine" Izzie was taken back slightly as the two referred her to a _friend_ but was glad the two were not fighting it out like most people would.

"Do you know why Meredith is having trouble with her hip?" Izzie wondered, wanting to know if Mere had opened up more to the woman.

"She told me she dropped something from a shelf and it landed funny on her side" Izzie frowned, nodding her head slightly.

"Oh" She sounded disappointed, not being missed by the two.

"You sound disappointed" Derek laughed slightly, Izzie cringing.

"I just thought, it doesn't matter" She laughed, shaking her head. She fingered the ointment bottle in her fingers, Addison clearing her throat making Derek nod.

"I'll go and get the car started" He said, waving goodbye to Izzie as he walked out the door.

"How is Meredith's relationship going with the vet?" Addison asked suddenly, Izzie looking up in confusion.

"I only ask because, we are getting a divorce and sooner or later, he is going to want her back. I want them both to be happy, and, with all due-respect, she doesn't look happy"

"Can you keep a secret?" Izzie thought with someone else on her side, maybe the process would go a little quicker. Addison nodded, looking back at the door to make sure Derek wasn't there before looking at Izzie again.

"I think she is being abused by him" She admitted, Addison standing up straighter.

"You think?"

"In the locker room this morning, I saw the bruise on her hip, and, it was bad. And ever since she started dating him she hardly eats, she doesn't drink coffee anymore, she just looks uncomfortable all the time. I accidentally slipped out to Bailey that I suspected someone, I never said her, was being abused and she told me I needed evidence and Meredith on my side and I just, don't think I can do that on my own"

"You want me to help you bring him down?" Izzie cringed at her accusing tone but nodded all the same. It was true, she needed help.

"Where do we start?" Izzie looked up shocked, Addison's game face on.

"We need to find out if she has any more bruises. If we corner her out into confessing them, she is eventually going to run out of excuse as to where they come from"

"Okay so, we get the bruises out of her, but what about not eating? I mean, is that a symptom or is he stopping her from eating?"

"I don't know- I feel like I am way in over my head here" Izzie stated, Addison turning as she heard Derek approaching on the patio outside.

"Trust me, this makes a lot more sense than you think. I will see you tomorrow" Addison headed to the door, Izzie shutting it over behind her. She placed the ointment on the cabinet by the staircase so she wouldn't forget it when she went upstairs. She started making her coffee again, groaning when she heard the door opening, hoping it wasn't Alex or George stumbling in drunk. She grabbed her cup and walked out of the kitchen, Meredith standing in the door way with a crooked smile on her face, Finn standing awfully close behind her.

"Meredith! You're home" Izzie exclaimed happily, trying to ignore the man behind her.

"Yeah, not for long. I just remembered Addison was dropping something off and thought I would wait for her" Izzie picked up the ointment and held it out to her, Meredith frowning.

"She already come?"

"Yeah, not that long ago but I told her I would pass it on, so here I am, passing it on" She grinned, Meredith laughing.

"Thank you Izz. I am just going to get my fresh scrubs" She told Finn, walking past izzie to go upstairs. Izzie stared awkwardly at Finn who stared back, the two daring the other to look away first.

"So, how are you Izzie?" He asked sheepishly, Izzie fighting to urge to punch him.

"Fine, you?"

"Oh great! You?"

"Great" They stood awkwardly again, Izzie thinking she could test the waters a little, gather some evidence for herself.

"Do you want a coffee Finn?"

"No thank you, I don't eat or drink anything that contains sugar"

"Really? That must be hard?"

"Not really. It's all about self control"

"And you have a lot do you? Of self control I mean"

"You could say that" She rolled her eyes ever so slightly, Izzie looking down noticing a bandage on his hand.

"What did you do to your hand Finn?"

"Oh, a cat scratched it while I was giving her a needle. It's not pretty so I thought best to keep it covered" _Or you are keeping it covered because it isn't a scratch,_ Izzie thought to herself bitterly.

"Stupid cat" Izzie laughed, Finn nodding a long a he spotted Meredith coming down the stairs, watching her as he spoke.

"Yeah, stupid cat" Izzie couldn't help but be taken back by the tone in his voice, her eyes wide but he never noticed, his eyes trained on Meredith who came behind Izzie, a bag of clothes on her shoulder.

"Do you want a coffee for the road Mere?" Izzie offered as Finn took the back and left the house, Meredith sighing slightly.

"No thanks Izz, too much sugar. See you tomorrow" She said sincerely, shutting the door behind herself. Izzie couldn't help but connect the dots between their excuses, Finn not eating or drinking anything with sugar and Meredith all of a sudden cutting down on sugar. She could be over thinking it all, she could have decided to cut down herself, he doesn't have to be a factor in that, but still, what if he was? Izzie groaned out loud, slumping down on the couch in annoyance. It was going to be a long night.

 **Okay so maybe this is a good ending? I don't know, i told you it was going to be slightly Izzie based but the next chapter is going the skip forward a week or two. Also, just for time framing wise, I am going to put it at 7 months for Finn and Meredith's relationship, so they have been dating for 7 whole months. Just in case you though it was a fling she was having, but no, 7 months. Okay, until next time, and also, I am going to be uploading another chapter for 3 years soon so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah it's been a while but only because I have a few chapters ahead planned for this and I am trying to figure out chapters in between now and what I have planned which is not easy.**

 **Anyway, enough is enough, let's get on with the show shall we.**

Meredith tried to hide her limp as she walked out of the bathroom in her scrubs throwing her clothes into her locker. She popped some aspirin into her mouth, downing them with a bottle of water, Izzie coming up behind her making her jump.

"Everything okay Mere?"

"Yeah, just got a headache" She shook off the concern, Izzie frowning, taking a step back as Meredith shut her locker door, turning around.

"How is Denny?" Meredith laughed, Izzie blushing slightly.

"We are still looking for a heart" She admitted, Meredith nodding knowing it was touch and go right now. She heard Alex groan from behind them, watching as he headed outside the locker room.

"Are you two still arguing?"

"He doesn't like the fact I am practically dating a patient" Izzie stated, Meredith nodding. They all walked out, Izzie noticing Meredith's limp straight away.

"You're limping" She said loudly, cringing when Meredith give her a look. Addison was coming up down the corridor, having heard Izzie's exclaim.

"I tripped on my run this morning. It's fine" She shrugged it off, Addison coming up to them.

"Meredith I have a consult, will you and Izzie join me?" Meredith nodded, Bailey approving. They all clambered into the elevator, Meredith cringing when her phone rang. Izzie watched her turn it off, raising her eyebrow at Addison who cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So, how did you hurt your leg again?" She asked, Meredith looking up at the two.

"I went for a run this morning and tripped over. I have a bandage on it, I will be fine"

"We can have someone check it out if you want before we go for the consult"

"No it's fine, thank you" She frowned at their persistence, pushing out as the elevator doors opened. They spotted Derek walking down the corridor, him turning the same way.

"Meredith" He greeted, Meredith turned bright red as she smiled at him, Izzie nudging Addison who laughed, making Meredith frown further. Once they consulted with their patient, they all left the room to prep for surgery, Derek meeting them outside the room.

"I have an aneurysm to clip in OR3, do you want to scrub in and assist?" He asked Meredith, grinning when she nodded.

"That would be great, thank you Dr Shepherd. I will be back for our surgery" She told Addison who nodded, pulling Derek to her side as Meredith walked off to the scrub room.

"Try and find out what happened to her leg" He frowned, noticing her limp as she walked away.

"Has she told you?"

"No she hasn't, we want you to find out for us" Izzie butted in, Derek nodding, Addison frowning at the blonde as Derek walked off.

"If she happens to tell him a different excuse as to why she is limping we can corner her about it. She is going to eventually start tripping up over her lies and that is our in. We have gotten nowhere in 2 weeks we need something" She nodded in agreement, opting to go and observe the surgery from the back of the gallery, see if they can catch her in the act.

"How is Denny today?" Addison asked, Izzie smiling at her consideration.

"We are still looking for a heart but, he is good. I spend at least an hour with him every day" She admitted, knowing she could be open about her sort of relationship with the woman knowing that she was not going to rat her out due to their friendship they were developing.

"Do you want to see him before we go up to the surgery?" She offered, Izzie being grateful she could drop in quickly to check on him. Addison stood in the doorway as Izzie nipped into his room, smiling at how his face lit up at the sight of Izzie. She turned and spotted Meredith across the way, frowning when she noticed she was in a heated conversation with Finn who must have showed up unexpectedly. She couldn't help but stare as they quietly argued, Addison cringing when he gripped her arm harshly, Addison knocking on the wall slightly to get Izzie's attention, though her back was to the woman and man.

"Sorry to interrupt, Izzie come and look at this" Izzie excused herself from Denny, letting go of his hand as she walked to the doorway. Addison discreetly pointed to the couple arguing, Izzie straight away noticing how Finn was handling her.

"Look at the way he is holding her arm. That must be leaving a mark"

"She looks so uncomfortable" Izzie complained sadly, knowing it wasn't their place to interrupt but it was just too painful to watch. He advanced on her, them watching as he caressed her cheek. Izzie jumped, pulling Addison to the side slightly.

"Look at the way he has hold of her hair. His knuckles are going white" She whispered harshly, Addison noticing that while his hand looked to be holding her cheek, it was really wrapped around her hair. He let go roughly, Meredith looking down at the ground before walking away. Finn fixed his ruffled shirt and walked away, heading to the reception probably to wait for Meredith.

"This needs to stop, you saw the way he was holding her" Izzie shouted angrily, Addison placing her hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"We need more evidence Izzie, we can't jump to conclusions just yet"

"We don't have the time, she doesn't look like she has the time" Addison hated seeing Meredith like this and knew Izzie was right, but they were way out of line in the position they were in. Izzie ran back to Denny to apologise, knowing they needed to head to the OR to watch.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, Izzie rubbing his cheek softly, nodding.

"Everything is fine. I'll be back later okay?" He nodded, watching as she left with Addison.

* * *

Derek watched Meredith scrub in out of the corner of his eye, watching as how she was careful to not wet the edges of her long sleeved shirt under her scrub top.

"I saw you limping earlier, how did you do that?" His voice made her jump, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Oh I er- I tripped down the last few steps in my house when in a rush last night. I've had ice on it and it's okay" He nodded, putting a mental reminder in his head to tell Addison and Izzie the reason for her limping. He watched her finish up and head into the OR, heading in after her. He spotted Addison and Izzie in the gallery straight away, noticing their concerned faces. He wondered what was going on, if he was missing something. He watched Meredith click her neck and back awkwardly, holding her writs in her hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Meredith nodding, wincing as she dropped her wrist to her side. They operated quickly and efficiently, Meredith holding a clamp awkwardly in the patients brain as Derek started to finish up. She tried to control her facial expression as the clamp made her wrist throb, knowing full well a bruise would be forming. She tried to push the agonising pain to the back of her mind, concentrating on Derek's technique to distract her.

"Look at her face, she looks like she is going to collapse in pain any second" Addison said loudly, the two the only one's in the gallery. They never noticed Bailey in the doorway staring at them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you think Derek has asked about her leg yet?"

"I don't know, probably did it while they were scrubbing in. Do you think he has noticed the fact she is in pain holding the clamp?"

"No because look at how steady she is holding it! If you aren't looking for it you aren't going to notice, she hides it too well" Addison complained, Izzie nodding.

"Maybe we should tell him? I think that after a while he would be able to get something out of her"

"No because he wouldn't hesitate to go and kick McVets ass. We need to wait until we know everything before including him"

"Who is McVet?" They jumped when they heard Bailey's voice, both turning to look at the woman in the doorway.

"Nobody" They said in sync, Addison staring at Izzie who cringed.

"Mhm. Don't you both have a surgery to prep for?" Addison nodded, grabbing Izzie's arm, them both leaving the gallery quickly, Bailey looking down to see Meredith and Derek finishing up.

 _"Great work Meredith!"_ She heard Derek say through the intercom, watching as he left the OR, Meredith grabbing hold of her wrist, her face covered in all kinds of pain. She frowned, wondering what was going on with her intern, knowing that Izzie and Addison were most certainly hiding something.

* * *

"That was a great surgery, well done to you both!" Addison said as she, Izzie and Meredith left the OR.

"I am going for my lunch, you two coming?" Izzie offered, Addison nodding.

"I have a thing, I'll see you both in a minute" Meredith said distantly as she walked away. Addison and Izzie found her in the cafeteria with Finn, sitting on a far table by the coffee and tea machine. They sat on the opposite side, watching them as they ate.

"He looks angry" Izzie said quietly, his facial expressions not one of a loving boyfriend meeting her girlfriend for dinner. They continued to observe, Izzie standing with her tray.

"I have to see Denny before my surgery this afternoon with Derek. Tell me if anything happens" She said to Addison who nodded, grabbing her tray also to dispose of, sneaking around their table so she could grab a coffee. She could vaguely hear their conversation, brewing her coffee slowly as she listened in.

"I am going to grab a sandwich" Meredith said slowly, Finn scoffing.

"You had toast for your breakfast"

"Well I could have a look at what salad's they have"

"We are having salad for our dinner. Just wait until later" His tone was impatient, harsh, making Addison cringe.

"I told you Meredith, we don't want you getting any fatter than you already are" Addison couldn't help her jaw drop as the words left his mouth, shocked even more at Meredith's response.

"I know Finn. I am going to grab a bottle of water" She heard Meredith pull away and walk away, finishing her coffee as she turned, noticing Finn burying his face into a large BLT sandwich that he seemed to have made at home. She walked away, running into Bailey who snapped her out of the angry haze she was in.

"Addison what is going on?" Addison didn't bother looking at her moving away so she could get through the door.

"I need to see Izzie" She replied bluntly, walking away leaving Bailey stunned. She spotted Meredith who was limping back to her table at the far end of the cafeteria, a man at the table she sat down at. She couldn't help but hear George and Cristina talking to each other as they passed her, the two staring at Meredith and the man.

"How could she choose McVet over McDreamy, seriously?" Cristina complained as they left out the door, Bailey raising her eyebrows.

"So that is McVet" She whispered to herself, leaving the cafeteria to find Addison and Izzie. Addison turned a corner, bumping into Derek who she was happy to see.

"Addison, Meredith told me she tripped down the stairs and that was how she hurt her leg" He said, Addison raising her eyebrows at him.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, what is going on?" She grabbed his arm, dragging him away to Izzie who was just leaving Denny's room.

"We all need to talk" She said, pushing the two into an on call room, locking the door behind herself.

 **Okay so... How much of an ass is Finn?! I know, I am making him out to be really bad but, it's all for the story. The next chapter is going to be- erm- really bad. It's going to take after the whole LVAD wire thing with Denny but, you will see what I mean when I get into it.**

 **I am staying out tonight but I will try and use my kindle to update a chapter for 3 years... So stay tuned! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this takes place after Denny's heart surgery and after the chief has shouted at them all in his office. It's a very different take to the story but, I have had this chapter planned out in my head for so long so, I hope it plays out the way I hope.**

 **I am just going to get on with it so, don't forget to review!**

"I want you too all stick with that one patient and work on the prom- I expect to see every single one of you there tonight. You only step foot in an OR if you are needed or it is a matter of life and death do you all understand me?" The five interns nodded, them all leaving the room slowly, congregating down the corridor away from the hustle and bustle.

"Thank you all for having my back in there" Izzie sighed heavily, her head in her hands.

"We all stick together in this" Cristina replied, frowning at how eager she was to protect Izzie.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Meredith stood at the back of the group, staring at the floor in thought. Izzie noticed this but her mind was too clouded to speak up in time before she looked up, her face dropping.

"I'll be back in a minute" She mumbled, rushing away. They all spotted Finn standing at the bottom of the hall, his face full of rage. Nobody connected the dots and all scurried off, Izzie standing nearby to listen in.

"You never returned my phone calls. I waited for you" Finn spat at her, Meredith cringing slightly.

"Something happened last night, it's a long story and I can't talk about it"

"Oh really? I am your boyfriend you are supposed to talk about this things with me" She rolled her eyes at him, Finn grabbing her arm harshly in retaliation.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Meredith. This is important. You ignored me all night"

"I am sorry, I had my phone off most of the night because as I said, something happened that I can't talk about so juts drop it" Izzie could see in his eyes it took a lot out of him not to react to her, so he dropped her arm roughly, crossing his over his chest.

"There is a prom, I saw the leaflet in the reception. What time should I meet you here?"

"I am erm- not going. I have a shift so I am working" She was a good lier, but it backfired for her quickly.

"Fine, I will meet you after your shift" Izzie knew that there was no way Meredith was getting out of that prom so she had gotten herself into a huge mess.

"Erm, yeah okay. Bye" She never bothered to lean in for a kiss, dodging him as she walked away. Izzie watched the man stand there in utter shock, his face burning as he turned on his heel and stormed away. She knew she needed to focus on Denny right now and rushed away to Addison, pulling her aside before she entered a patients room.

"We heard about Denny. Is it true, did one of you cut the LVAD wire?" Addison was a close friend to Izzie now, so she knew she could be honest.

"It was me, I know what you are going to say but that isn't the point right now, I am really worried about Meredith"

"Don't worry, I understand what you did Izzie. Our secret okay? And what has happened?"

"I saw her and Finn, and she is going to try and get out of this prom and it's the chief's niece she is about to get her ass kicked and he looked so angry with her. I would say something but I have Denny to worry about and I just, she has covered for me once today and I don't want to push her" Addison nodded, knowing Izzie's mind must be going crazy right now.

"It's okay, me and Derek will talk to her. Go and be with Denny okay?" Izzie give her a quick hug, walking away. Once Addison had dealt with her patient she went off to find Derek, Meredith being the first person she bumped into. Addison knew she was about to push some serious buttons but knew it was now or never.

"Meredith can we talk?"

"I am really busy Addison" She replied slowly, her head buried in a phonebook.

"I know, but this is important" Meredith sighed, looking up with a tired expression on her face, her eyebrows raised telling her to go on.

"I heard you are going to try and get out of the prom, that is a really bad idea"

"Where did you hear that?" Addison just shrugged, urging the woman to go on.

"I never even went to my own prom, it just isn't my crowd. Chief will understand"

"No Meredith he won't, it's his niece the prom is for. And with the whole LVAD situation, he will bite your ass off, literally" Meredith knew she was right but she had to get out of this prom.

"Is Finn making you back out?" Addison asked suddenly, Meredith frowning.

"Finn doesn't make me do anything"

"He makes you not eat the right food and starves you of coffee" Meredith felt herself go tense, taking a step back from Addison.

"You are out of line Addison"

"Meredith listen to me-"

"No, I am done listening to everyone and people telling me what to do. Leave me the hell alone" She picked up the book and stormed away, Addison panicking, knowing she had probably just ruined a huge part of their plan to get her on their side.

"Damnit" Meredith practically ran around the corner, running into Bailey who dropped her file, her face red with fury.

"Meredith Grey!"

"I am so sorry Bailey" Meredith scrambled to pick everything up, Bailey's eyes wide when she caught sight of a huge bruise on the back of Meredith's neck, then again on her wrist when she handed the files back.

"I am so sorry" She stuttered out, grabbing the phone book and running away, needing to find the chief. Bailey felt her stomach churn as her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with Izzie weeks and weeks ago, and then the unusual one she had overheard between her and Addison.

* * *

Once Meredith found the chief in his office, she felt her stomach flip out as she knocked on the door, going inside.

"What do you want?" He asked, his tone filled with annoyance and disappointment.

"I was wondering if I could request an extra shift for tonight. I know that you have nearly every doctor going to prom so I thought I would be able to run labs and do round for the doctors who are unavailable tonight" Chief looked up, his eyes narrowed as he stared her down.

"You think that you can just waltz in here and ask for things and I will just hand out jail free cards like that?" She felt her face drop, stuttering slightly with her next sentence.

"I didn't expect anything sir, I was just asking considering everyone is going to be at prom"

"And you thought that I would let you off with that, let you get away from it all and get in extra hours? Like a reward"

"I wasn't taking it as that sir" She replied honestly, her face frozen in fear as he stood.

"You think I will just hand things over to you on a silver platter because of our relationship together- think that you can use that face I had an affair with your mother against me like some bargaining chip"

"I would never do that to you" She argued back, shocked that he would think that low of her.

"Why should I reward stupid interns like you who make stupid mistakes and put my hospital at jeopardy? Tell me that Grey!" She jumped as his voice rose, her patience snapping as she gave up all fight, knowing that once the decision was made there was no going back.

"I cut the LVAD wire" She replied shortly, his face dropping suddenly.

"I am- I am done lying to you and know that while the others are away it's the only way I can get it out without interruption. I was the one who cut the LVAD wire and if I was in the situation I would do it again" He stood up right, his face a picture of shock as he rounded his desk, standing in front of her.

"Please tell me you are lying?"

"No I am not. Izzie paged us all to that room and once I saw all the equipment and her with those scissors in her hand I knew what she was going to do and I knew that because of her relationship with Denny, she would be first to be kicked out. So I pushed her to the back of the room and I did it. When he went crashed Izzie wanted to call code blue and I wouldn't let her and I did it myself. I made the call to stop his heart and bring it back and it wasn't until we needed to start pumping his heart manually that she took over. That was when Bailey come in, and it made her look like the guilty one but really, all they did was watch me. I have not had the best year, and I have lost control of a lot of things in my life, so, to take control of something for once I knew that it had to be done. And the fact Denny is alive and has a new heart and is getting married to Izzie is a good enough excuse for me. Izzie is going to try and take the blame but, she didn't do anything- she did nothing" Izzie was right from the start, she was an excellent lier. Chief stood in shock, his hand over his jaw in maddening thought.

"I want you to reassign all your patients and leave. You are suspended for 3 weeks and then me and the board will assess your case and it is most likely you will be kicked out of the program"

"I understand. It was nice working with you" She turned on her heel and left, shutting the door behind herself, leaning against it as her facade crumbled. Calling on a nearby nurse, she explained to her about reassigning her cases and headed in the direction of the locker room, bumping into Cristina and Izzie who had spotted her in the Chief's office.

"What is going on?"

"I've been suspended. You're all off the hook, I told him it was me who cut the LVAD wire" Izzie's jaw dropped, grabbing Meredith's shoulder as she went to walk away. Both her and Cristina noticed her grimace.

"Please tell me you didn't"

"It's okay, you and Denny are going to be happy together and you are going to stay in the program and it's all fine. I wouldn't have had it any other way" She smiled slightly, turning to walk away but that's when Izzie snapped. She shouted after her, freezing her in her tracks.

"I know about Finn Meredith"

"What about Finn?" Cristina asked suddenly, Meredith turning back to her.

"I just gave my life away for you Izzie, stay out of my business and tell Addison to as well. This isn't your fight, it's going to be over soon" She snapped harshly, rushing away, Cristina pulling on Izzie's arm.

"What has been going on?" Just then Bailey come up behind them, out of breath slightly.

"It's Meredith isn't it? The report you wanted to make, it's about her"

"She told you?" Izzie asked, Cristina standing in the middle in confusion.

"I saw, she had a bruise on her neck. It was horrific" Cristina's face dropped, them all looking as Addison and Derek ran up to them.

"She is being abused? The vet is abusing her?"

"Wait? She told you all?" Derek questioned, them all standing around in shock.

"No, but she has just lost her job and now I don't know what to do" Izzie cried, knowing that this was all her fault.

"She lost her job, what the hell did she do?" Addison gasped, Bailey dragging them all away to an empty room.

"Explain" Everyone looked to Izzie, her face red with emotion.

"She went and told chief she cut the LVAD wire when it wasn't her, and now she is about to go home to him and he is so angry and he is going to do more damage and we can't stop her because now she knows we know and it's all falling apart"

"I told you to gather evidence before cornering anyway" Bailey stated slowly, Addison jumping in.

"We had something against her. I heard Finn telling her she wasn't allowed to eat- he was telling her didn't need to get any fatter. And she also got stories mixed up when explaining to us why she was limping. She told us she went for a run and tripped, but then she told Derek she fell down the stairs. We were going to corner her about it but then all this happened and when I went to speak to her, it all come out wrong"

"Okay, so you all knew about this and nobody told me?" Cristina yelled, wishing someone had at least informed her of her best friend being abused. She would have kicked Finn's ass.

"I never told you because Bailey told me to gather evidence and I didn't want to drag too many people in at once if I was just speculating. I mean, she is clumsy and it could have been anything. It wasn't until Addison overheard them talking that we told Derek- but then all of this happened and then she must have just snapped" Izzie said, burying her head, feeling a terrible migraine coming on.

"I am going to kill him" Cristina spat out, going for the door, Derek stopping her.

"They will not hesitate to sedate you. Addison held a needle to my neck when the told me" He laughed slightly, Addison cringing but he reacted the same and it was not what they needed.

"We need to get her back here"

"Chief has suspended her, if he see's her at the hospital he will personally remove her" Bailey said, feeling the need to tell him.

"Should we tell him?" It was like Cristina read her mind, Derek wincing slightly.

"I think that is our only option right now"

 **Woah so a lot went down here. Okay so, that is the end for now, I just, hope it wasn't too dramatic! Well- it wasn't that dramatic but, it was very far fetched. I hope you all enjoyed anyway and I should be back soon with another chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah I am on a bit of a roll with chapters today, one for every story I have up. Is that a record or what?**

 **Okay so this is getting very intense I know, a lot of things are going down- so stick with me okay!**

 **I am just going to get on with it so don't forget to drop me a review!**

Nobody bothered to knock as the rammed into the chief's office, his face dropping when they all stood staring at him.

"I can't do this right now" He said bluntly, Bailey taking the lead.

"This is not up for debate sir. We need your help" The worry in her voice concerned him, causing him to sigh heavily, ushering them all in.

"What's going on now?"

"Is we believe someone on your staff is being abused outside of work can we formally report it to you?" Izzie asked suddenly, nobody knowing what to say to him.

"If you make a report to me, I have to assess the severity and then call the police depending on if I can control the matter" He replied standing from his desk to confront them all properly.

"We need you to stop this person going home, we believe she is in danger" Cristina said, cringing at how awkwardly it came out.

"Who is is?" He said, picking up his phone, everyone daring someone to finally say it.

"It's Meredith. We think she is being abused by her boyfriend" Addison said, Chief shaking his head slightly.

"I just sent her home"

"We know, and you are the only person who can get her back here. We confronted her in a way we shouldn't have and it's scared her off and now she is gone"

"Why didn't she come to me?"

"She didn't want to go to the prom because wearing a dress would have showed off her bruises, it's why she tried to get out of it. She was too scared to come to anyway and when she found out we knew she freaked out" Addison explained, them noticing the chief pale slightly.

"She came to me for an escape and I did the opposite of what she wanted"

"I told her she would get her ass bite off sir, but today everything was against her and I think she snapped"

"Is that why she confessed to the LVAD wire?" Izzie cringed, knowing that it was now or never.

"Sir, I don't know what she told you but she never cut that wire"

"She told me you would try and take the blame and to not believe you" Cristina sighed, knowing she was good at lying when she wanted to be.

"Chief, Meredith needed an out, and she knew that confessing would give her one. I dealt with a victim of abuse in my last year at med school, and nobody found out until it was too late. She just snapped one day and told our professor she had been having an affair with one of the other professors to cover her friends tracks. She was kicked out and then that night she killed herself. Abuse victims do anything they can to escape" Bailey felt her stomach churn anxiously at the thought of a phone call telling them Meredith had committed suicide, Derek breaking the awkward silence that had built up in the room.

"Chief you need to get her back here before we are too late" He nodded, dialling the phone, putting it on speaker for them to listen in.

"Let me do the talking" They nodded silently, it taking forever until finally meredith answered.

 _"Chief"_ Her voice was strained, Addison taking Derek's hand when he shook angrily.

"I need you to come in for a brief meeting with me and Dr Bailey. She believes it's her responsibility to be apart of the investigation. Can you come back?"

 _"I- erm- I can't really talk right now chief. I'm driving"_ She replied shortly, Bailey frowning.

"Can you pull over Meredith, this is really important"

 _"I'm sorry chief, I can't. I- I have to go"_ They were greeted with the deafening beep as she hung up, Izzie shaking her head.

"She wasn't driving, you would have been able to tell by the sound in the background but there wasn't any" She stated, Derek letting out an exasperated sigh.

"We need to go to her house, there is no way she made it to Finn's house in that short period of time and it was clear she wasn't driving so where else would she go"

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Addison questioned, Bailey shaking her head.

"No, if we call the police and nothing has happened and she isn't willing to accuse him, we could get charged with wasting their time"

"Well we need to do something! We ran her away and now she is there and if something happens it's going to be out fault" Izzie shouted, burying her head in her hands in frustration.

"You live there, if you go home with Cristina it's not as obvious. You can be going to get ready for prom. Me, Derek and Bailey will follow in our car and you call us if something has happened" Addison suggested, Chief nodding his head.

"I want you to stay on the line to me at all times and if anything has happened I will call the police straight away" They nodded, rushing out of the room down the stairs.

"What's going on?" George and Alex asked as Bailey pulled them aside, them all waiting on her.

"We want you both on standby at the trauma entrence with Dr Torres and Dr Burke and I want you to both wait on Dr Webber, do you understand me?" They nodded, rushing away, Bailey catching up with everyone.

"This man is unpredictable. I am not taking an chances" She explained as they hopped in Derek's car, Cristina and Izzie getting into Izzie's, driving away. The drive was interrupted by a large traffic jam, Izzie calling Derek's phone, handing it to Cristina on speaker.

"We are never going to get there, this jam goes on for miles!"

 _"Is there any other route to get there?"_ Bailey asked, Cristina nodding.

"There is one if we go around, but it will take an extra 20 minutes"

 _"Do it, we will follow. We don't know how long we are going to be stuck in the jam"_ They heard Addison say, Izzie pulling out and taking a different road away from the hospital. Cristina turned around in the seat, seeing their car following them.

"Stay on the line" Izzie said as the tried to drive as fast as she could, not wanting to get pulled over.

 _"Bailey, call Richard"_ They heard Addison say. Bailey dialled his number, wanting to explain that they were going a long way around.

 _"Are you there yet?"_

"Not yet sir, there was a large traffic jam so we have to take a route which takes an extra 20 minutes. I have got O'Malley, Burke, Karev and Torres on standby waiting for you at he trauma entrence in case of emergencies"

 _"I will go down and meet them. Has anybody tried ringing her again?"_

"I will try now" Addison said, putting Derek's phone on her lap with Izzie and Cristina still on the line, dialling Meredith's number. After a few minutes it went to voicemail, nobody having picked up.

"No answer"

 _"Damnit"_ He muttered to himself, Derek picking up his speed slightly, but they knew no matter how fast they drove it was still going to take a while to get there. The drive passed by painfully slow, Them stopping down the road from the house as Izzie and Cristina parked up in the driveway.

"We are going in now" Izzie said, her and Cristina cautiously walking to the door. They checked the living space first, finding Meredith's phone and pager on there.

"That's why she never answered" Izzie mumbled, them going inside the kitchen. Cristina stopped Izzie when she spotted glass on the floor, cringing at the sight of blood splattered around it.

"She could have just, cut her hand on that. Right?" Cristina said, Izzie praying that was all it was.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" Izzie ushered, them leaving the kitchen. She couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth as they spotted a hand lying awkwardly off the bottom steps of the stairs, Cristina rushing over, Meredith lying unconscious at her feet, only wearing a bra and underwear, her body and face covered in blood and bruises.

"Get them in here right now! And get chief to call the police"

 **Oh My God... Poor Meredith! So the next chapter is going to be filling in what happened when Meredith got home up until them showing up- so be warned it isn't going to be a nice chapter.**

 **Just to make it clear, the next chapter will not be over exaggerated at all, it is facts that I have gathered from articles and dealing with someone who used to be very close to me being abused. Some things may seem over the top at times but in some cases, abuse can result to extremely bad things happening. That being said, if anyone knows of anyone being abused or you are a victim to abuse, do not live in silence. Speak out, seek help, but don't let it consume you and don't let it destroy your life.**

 **Okay so, I should be back with the next chapter either later tonight or tomorrow, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is rated high T/M ... You have all been warned.**

 **Okay so, as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this is going to be a hard chapter to write and probably to read, but, as I also mentioned, none of the acts are overdramatic. I have experienced it all first hand with a friend and also have done sufficient research as to make it as believable as possible.**

 **Don't forget to review, and for those following My Girl and 3 years, chapters have been posted!**

Meredith frowned when she saw Finn's car outside her house, wondering why he was there when technically she should be in work, so it wasn't like he was waiting for her. She pulled into the driveway, locking her car, going up the porch. She found him going through a draw in the cabinet at the foot of the stairs, her shutting the door catching his attention.

"What are you doing here Finn?" She dumped her things on the living room table, staring at him through the large gap.

"I was trying to find batteries for the remote, why are you home?"

"No, I mean, why are you in my house?" She asked a lot harsher, Finn slamming the draw loudly making her jump.

"Don't speak to me like that" He snapped, the two standing each other off in the entryway.

"I have had a rough night and morning Finn, I would really like to just go to bed" She replied shortly, going to walk past him, grimacing when he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"You never answered my question Meredith" He replied slowly, as if speaking to someone who didn't understand English.

"I am not an idiot Finn, I heard your question, I just don't want to talk about it right now" Her tone pushed him over the egde, his hand coming down hard and fast on her face, Meredith yelping as it connected. She never got a chance to react as he dragged her into the kitchen, dropping her hand as he picked up a glass of water which he had seemingly been drinking before she arrived.

"Take off your clothes" He said bluntly, Meredith's jaw dropping slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, take, your, clothes, off. Now" Her mouth dried up as she shook her head, taking a step back from him.

"No Finn"

"I haven't spent a night with your properly in over a week, and would like some attention from my girlfriend. Take off your damn clothes Meredith!"

"I think it would be best if you left" His hand shook in anger, Meredith letting out a whimper when the glass in his hand shattered, drawing blood from his palm.

"What? So you can call Derek over? Give him the attention you should be giving me? Don't look at me like that, I see the looks you both give each other, I know your history, I know what whores like you are capable of" He shouted, Meredith shaking as she tried to control herself.

"I am not cheating on you" She muttered, Finn letting out a below of a laugh causing her to jump.

"Oh yeah, like I should believe you" He ran at her, grabbing her arm, dragging her out to the stairs, her fighting only angering him more. She lashed out with her other arm at his back, him letting out a roar as he threw her to the floor, Meredith smashing her head off the wooden panels, stunned momentarily.

"I am sick of you, I am sick of the way you treat me" She managed to croak out, Finn landing a kick on her chest, winding her.

"You're not even worth this" He whispered as he pressed his foot against her ribcage, restricting her breathing.

"You- you're a, an abusive ass hole who should rot in hell" She spat, his face reddening as he picked her up by her hair, dragging her up the stairs, not letting go as she fought away from him. He threw her against the door to her bedroom, pressing his lips harshly against her mouth, Meredith's eyes wide as he kissed her. She retaliated by biting down on his lip hard, him pulling back with a yelp, Meredith spitting away his blood, it landing on his face, infuriating him. He ripped away the buttons on her top, the silk material just slipping from her. She tried to fight him as he attempted to pull off her pants, him slamming her back roughly against the wall, leaving her gasping for breath, unable to fight him. She managed to catch herself as he let her go, Meredith crashing down to the rug that ran across the corridor outside Izzie, George's and her bedrooms. She attempted to crawl backwards as he removed his own pants, dropping them too his ankles, but he was too fast for her. The moment went by so fast, all she could do was squirm underneath him, her tears staining the rug as he pinned her hands above her head, not bothering to be gentle as he forced himself on her. What was minutes seemed like hours to her until he stood, his breathing erratic as he threw the condom onto the floor besides her, pulling her up, pushing her into the bedroom where he body fell limply against the bed, her legs shaking violently. She couldn't help but glance at her self in the mirror besides her bed, the bruises already forming between her thighs, her body battered and broken. She never bothered to fight as he sat on top of her stomach, his eyes mad and wide as he hovered over her head.

"Are you done fighting?" He asked, Meredith looking him right in the eye as she answered.

"I have nothing left to fight for, you have taken everything from me" He laughed, taking her by her hair again, knocking her a few times in her stomach to get her to fully submit to him. He started to drag her back down the stairs, not getting to the top before she ripped herself out of his hold, stumbling slightly.

"Why don't you just kill me, huh? I mean, what else do I have to lose, why don't you just end my painful and useless life?" She shouted, her voice still holding some of the strength that remained inside her. He stared at her half naked body in disgust, her frighteningly slim frame covered head to toe in scratches and bruises.

"Look at you Meredith, you are disgusting. You're just another fat whore on this planet, how could you even possible think for a second that anyone in that hospital cares for you? You are just broken, broken and ruined" He spat angrily, rushing to her, grabbing her arm again. She tried to fight him off, Finn not thinking before pushing her roughly, watching as her body slammed and bounced down the stairs, landing awkwardly as the bottom.

"Good fucking riddance" He laughed, knowing that it looked like she had fallen down the stairs and he could grab his keys and run. He stomped on her chest one last time, laughing when she never even flinched, before making his way out the door, climbing into his car driving away. Not seconds later, Izzie and Cristina pulled up, the other car behind them.

* * *

"We are going in now" Izzie said, her and Cristina cautiously walking to the door. They checked the living space first, finding Meredith's phone and pager on there.

"That's why she never answered" Izzie mumbled, them going inside the kitchen. Cristina stopped Izzie when she spotted glass on the floor, cringing at the sight of blood splattered around it.

"She could have just, cut her hand on that. Right?" Cristina said, Izzie praying that was all it was.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" Izzie ushered, them leaving the kitchen. She couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth as they spotted a hand lying awkwardly off the bottom steps of the stairs, Cristina rushing over, Meredith lying unconscious at her feet, only wearing a bra and underwear, her body and face covered in blood and bruises.

"Get them in here right now! And get chief to call the police"

"Get in here" Izzie shouted down the phone, the beeping ending the call, them all rushing in seconds later, Cristina and Izzie carefully getting Meredith from the bottom of the stairs on the flat floor, everyone letting out gasps as they took her in.

"You tell him to get the police on the phone right now and get an ambulance here" Derek spat at Bailey, rushing to her side, Addison following.

"It looks like she fell down the stairs" Cristina said, them all going into doctor mode.

"Or she was pushed" Izzie spat disgustingly, Addison going white catching Derek's attention.

"What is it Addison?" He asked, them all looking at her.

"Look at those bruises" She said dryly, them all directing their case to her upper thighs, Derek's face going red, Izzie chocking back a sob.

"That son of a bitch" They all knew, no mater how consensual sex was, bruises like that fit into a category they look for in rape victims.

"We don't know that, we can't speculate anymore" Bailey said, though her hands were shaking as she tried to control herself.

"Her pulse is really weak, we need that ambulance now" Cristina said, trying to draw their attention back to Meredith's health for a second.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Izzie breathed out, taking a step back as she took in the multiple injuries on her body, Bailey grasping her hand.

"Does she have a first aid kit anywhere?" Bailey asked, trying to distract her as much as possible.

"In the bathroom" She replied shortly, Bailey tugging on her to take her upstairs.

"Come on get it with me, come on" Addison nodded for her to go, Izzie running up the stairs with Bailey following her. They felt their stomachs churn as they spotted the abandoned condom on the rug, it all messed up at the end, Meredith's blouse and jeans thrown on the floor. Bailey let her eye line travel up, tugging on Izzie's arm who was staring at the floor.

"What is that Izzie?" Izzie looked up, feeling a sick grin spread across her face, laughing out loud as the ran to the cabinet outside Meredith's bedroom. She reached into the plant, pulling out a device, holding it up to Bailey.

"This, this is my video camera that has been on record for the past 3 days"


	7. Chapter 7

**This was another hard chapter to right so be warned this is also rated high T/M due to the extent of the tape which, a few are going to watch.**

 **I am just going to get right to it so don't forget to review.**

Derek and Bailey went ahead when the ambulance came, Derek not letting go of her hand as they headed to Seattle Grace, everyone else standing in the driveway in utter shock.

"You never told me you put a camera out" Addison said to Izzie who had the device in her hands, shaking slightly.

"I forgot. I mean, I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I'd catch them arguing or something, corner her on it. Or maybe use it against her if she tried to cover up her bruises. But then, all this happened and I totally forgot about it. It never stopped recording which means it's been here for a good 3 days with footage on"

"This is proof we can give to the police to prove he pushed her down the stairs" Cristina exclaimed, Addison cringing.

"What if she fell? I mean, what if we give this in and all that happened was that she fell down the stairs. We can get charged by Finn if they call him in and it turns out we have no proof on him" Izzie nodded, looking down at the recorder.

"We have to watch it" She whispered, Cristina shaking her head.

"We can't. What if it was him, I can't watch that"

"We have to, we have to know that we have valuable evidence otherwise he is going to go free and she might not come back from this. She needs justice" Izzie argued, Addison taking it off her as her hands shook more.

"Right, let's go back to the hospital and check on her condition. Then, we will put it on the TV in the conference room and if things get too much, we will stop and get the police in. If not, then we tell the police her injuries look like a fall and they will leave and we will talk to her. We just have to way our options right now" The two nodded, them hoping into Addison's car to go to the hospital. When they arrived, George was sitting outside trauma room one with his head in his hands, Cristina running up to him.

"What happened?" She shouted, George looking up, his face bright red.

"The chief kicked me out. I couldn't- she was in such a bad condition I couldn't look at her like that" He whispered, Izzie helping him stand, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"What was her condition when you left?" Cristina questioned, looking in the room but her view was blocked by nurses. She knew if she went inside she would be kicked out in an instant.

"Her rip cage had punctured her heart, so they need to take her up for surgery. She erm- she has some internal bleeding in her abdomen and also the circulation in her right hand and right leg was being compromised. I think there was some head trauma but when I got kicked out Chief and Derek were arguing. He is still in there so I think he talked him into letting him examine her" Addison took a deep breath, pushing past Cristina going inside the room.

"Addison get out of her now!" Chief shouted, his hand blocked Derek from going near her.

"She needs her head examining and he isn't going to let Nelson do it so stop fighting him" Addison said defending Derek, Richard looking at her in shock, Derek pushing past his arm to get to her head. Addison looked her up and down, the bruises between her thighs becoming too much.

"I need to examine her" She said bluntly, Alex frowning.

"She isn't pregnant"

"No, I need to examine _her"_ Bailey stood at her side, shaking her head.

"Not now, we need to make sure she is stable and right now, she isn't stable" Addison looked at Bailey, tears in her eyes as she whispered.

"We need to watch the tape"

"That will ruin them"

"We have to. We will be in the conference room. If she has been, I need to examine her" Bailey just nodded, Addison leaving the room, dragging the three interns with her.

"George, you can leave now or you can stay" She said kindly but shortly, George frowning.

"What are we doing?"

"We are watching a tape from the recorder I planted in the house. We think Finn was abusing her and, if he was, we might have evidence of what he did to her. But, it's not going to be nice" Izzie explained, trying to distance herself as much as she could. George felt a fire light within him, his face going hard as he nodded.

"I am watching the tape"

* * *

They started fast-forwarding the tape slowly, the first day only showing Izzie and George leaving and coming home from work, talking outside their room briefly. When George had gone to bed Izzie stayed standing by the bathroom, staring at the floor distantly. She was there for a good hour, George pausing the tape to look at her.

"What were you doing?"

"I was waiting to see if she came home, but she never so I gave up and went to bed. I did it most nights" She admitted, George nodding, continuing the tape. The next day showed Meredith coming home briefly, leaving her bedroom with a bag of clothes.

"She looks so scared. Do you think he was downstairs?" Cristina wondered, them all jumping when they heard a distant voice.

 _"Hurry up Meredith!"_ Izzie turned red with anger, nodding her head.

"He was downstairs alright"

"The mic on this camera is really good" Addison commented, wondering if they put the volume on full they might be able to hear conversations from down stairs. Addison went up to the TV and put it on full, them all cringing when they heard the voices, though muffled, of Meredith and Finn.

 _"Maybe I could stay home tonight, I haven't seen Izzie or George properly in weeks"_

 _"This isn't your home anymore, I am your home. Now get out before I do something I will regret"_ After a few seconds of silence the distant sound of the front door closing was heard, Cristina cringing.

"He sounds so angry all the time"

"How did we not notice?" George asked looking at her, Izzie feeling guilty that she had kept them in the dark, but the more people that knew the more dangerous it was. They fast forwarded to the next day, them watching the morning carefully. Izzie pressed her ear closer to the TV, frowning slightly.

"Can you hear the TV?" Addison stood, nodding her head slowly.

"That is definitely the TV"

"Was he waiting for her? I mean, Meredith wasn't home yet was she at that time?" Cristina wondered, Izzie shrugging her shoulders. The sound of the door shutting made them jump, Meredith's voice muffled but clear.

 _"What are you doing here Finn?"_

"I told you it was him" George whispered, Izzie frowning his way, looking back at the screen.

 _"I was trying to find batteries for the remote, why are you home?"_

 _"No, I mean, why are you in my house?"_

"Go on Mere, stand your ground" Cristina whispered, though it fell on deaf ears considering they knew how she turns out. There was a bang, them all wondering what it could have been.

 _"Don't speak to me like that"_

 _"I have had a rough night and morning Finn, I would really like to just go to bed"_

"She sounds like she is coming upstairs" Izzie said quietly, though his voice broke their eye line, them all sharing a look.

 _"You never answered my question Meredith"_

"He is speaking to her like she is some idiot" Addison spat angrily, Meredith mimicking Meredith's voice which they heard next.

 _"I am not an idiot Finn, I heard your question, I just don't want to talk about it right now"_ They jumped when they heard a yelp, the sound really quiet suddenly.

"Have they gone to the kitchen?" Izzie wondered, them straining to hear the really muffled voice of Finn.

 _"Take off your clothes"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Did he just-" George froze, gulping loudly.

 _"I said, take, your, clothes, off. Now"_

 _"No Finn"_

 _"I haven't spent a night with your properly in over a week, and would like some attention from my girlfriend. Take off your damn clothes Meredith!"_

"That son of a bitch!" Izzie exclaimed, Cristina shushing her, though she was not at all intrigued in hearing the interaction, but then knew they had to.

 _"I think it would be best if you left"_ They heard glass shatter, Izzie and Cristina now knowing it was the glass that was in the kitchen they found. His voice got slightly louder, them understanding that he was shouting.

 _"What? So you can call Derek over? Give him the attention you should be giving me? Don't look at me like that, I see the looks you both give each other, I know your history, I know what whores like you are capable of"_ They never heard what Meredith said next, but his laugh made them all jump. They heard a small struggle, wondering if this was when they came up stairs but nobody emerged, worrying them as they couldn't hear much.

 _"I am sick of you, I am sick of the way you treat me"_

"Yes Meredith!" Addison whispered, hearing her strained expression. They never heard the rest of their conversation, Izzie banging on the table in distress when they all saw Finn emerge at the top of the stairs, a large handful of Meredith's hair in his hand as she struggled behind him.

"I don't think I can watch this" Cristina whispered, but nobody could tear their eyes away as they watched in horror as he violated her, Izzie sobbing silently to herself, George and Cristina both with tears in their eyes. For Addison anger was the only emotion running through her veins, her hands shaking violently as she watched. They all sat up straighter as he pushed her through her bedroom door, restricting their view but they could hear everything a lot more clearer.

 _"Are you done fighting?"_

 _"I have nothing left to fight for, you have taken everything from me"_

"Oh Mere" George whispered sadly, Izzie standing, her anxiety causing her to pace as she continued to watch, his laugh sending a shiver down her spine. They watched as he dragged her back out of the bedroom, him heading back down the stairs when suddenly she was out of his grasp, them having a face off at the bottom of the hall.

 _"Why don't you just kill me, huh? I mean, what else do I have to lose, why don't you just end my painful and useless life?"_ Her loud and broken voice sent Cristina over the edge, a small angered cry escaping her lips as she slammed her hand down on the table. They couldn't help but stare at her body, her bra and underwear being her only items of clothing, her body a canvas of bruises and cuts.

 _"Look at you Meredith, you are disgusting. You're just another fat whore on this planet, how could you even possible think for a second that anyone in that hospital cares for you? You are just broken, broken and ruined"_ The four never had a chance to react to his outrageous rant before they were fighting, his hands pushing her small body, Izzie gasping as she fell limply out of the camera sight, the thudding of her falling down the stairs making them all jump until it all went silent, Finn staring down the stairs with a sick grin on his face.

 _"Good fucking riddance"_ Izzie's hand shook furiously, them all silent until Izzie heard her own voice on the TV screen, shocked at how close they had missed him by,

"I am going to fucking kill him" She shouted, storming out the room, almost running over Bailey who stopped her in her tracks.

"No, wherever you are going- stop" Cristina, George and Addison ran out the room to stop her, glad to see Bailey had beaten them to it. Bailey felt her stomach churn at all their tear stained faces, shocked at how violently Izzie was shaking in her arms.

"What the hell happened on that tape?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah I know I only updated yesterday but this chapter idea was bugging me so I had to get it down and I finished it so I might as well post it!**

 **Okay so, this is going to be a little dark, but, it's more psychological than physical right now. You will understand...**

"Let me go Bailey" Izzie fought against the woman's hold, actually surprised at how strong she was. Cristina pulled her back, Izzie falling into her arms.

"You just got Denny back, don't be getting arrested now. He is going to get served, that tape is enough proof" George said, Izzie pulling out of Cristina's hold, running her hand through her hair angrily.

"How is Meredith?" Cristina dared to ask, Bailey cringing.

"She is headed to the OR now- Addison, do you need to?" Addison nodded slowly, Bailey putting her head in her hands.

"Okay, I will page you when you can. As for all of you, I want you to stay away from the OR floor. If I as much smell you hanging around, I will have you removed. Understand?"

"But Derek and Alex, they are in there!" George argued back, Bailey raising her eyebrows at him.

"Because, if I let Alex roam the hospital he is personally going to kill the man who did this, and there is no stopping him. And as for Derek, he refuses to let Nelson do the job so we either let him do it or the brain bleed goes out of control" Bailey snapped, though they knew it was nothing person because the situation was haunting them all.

"She is bleeding in the brain as well?" Addison gulped nervously, Bailey nodding her head.

"I need to get up there, please don't do something you will regret. And also, the police will be here within the next 3 hours, they wanted to talk to her first but I said depending on her injuries it might not be possible so they are going to be looking for you in the reception" Bailey ran off, them all standing by the nurses station in shock.

"This is bad. This is really bad" George mumbled, Izzie burying her head into his shoulder with a sigh.

"I need to go and see Denny, can I meet you in reception?" Addison shook her head, grabbing Izzie's arm.

"We go together. Just in case" She was being very hyper-vigilant, but after the day they had endured so far nobody was complaining. They ran up to the recovery wing, them standing in the door as Izzie went inside. They turned around to give her and Denny their privacy.

"What if he is gone? What if he ran and they don't find him?" Cristina wondered quietly, George shaking his head.

"No, we can't think like that. He needs to be caught, she won't be able to function knowing he is out there"

"I just have a bad feeling. I feel like, I don't know, like he is always one step ahead. I mean, we have been on his tail for a while, but he is very good at covering his tracks up" Addison admitted, them falling into an awkward silence, all thinking deeply about the days events. It had been a good few minutes, Cristina tensing in between Addison and George, Addison tapping her shoulder.

"Cristina what is is?"

"Look" She whispered, them all looking to the stairwell where they saw Finn walking up slowly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Addison spat, Cristina stopping her before she went to storm up to him.

"Wait- we go together"

"Izzie" George whispered, looking to Denny apologising.

"No it's okay. Keep me updated on Meredith" Denny said, kissing Izzie before she ran to the door.

"I will Denny"

"What is it?" She asked, George pointing forward, Izzie's face dropping.

"That ass hole" She pushed the others out the way, Cristina running to catch up to her, Izzie not hesitating as she approached him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly, Finn turning around to look at her.

"Ah, I am looking for Meredith. Have you seen her?" He asked innocently, George scoffing slightly making him frown.

"Don't act so innocent, we know what you did" Izzie spat, Finn rolling his eyes.

"You're crazy" He whispered, going to turn away, Izzie blocking him.

"Don't act so innocent. I have it on tape, what you did to her at home. I have it all on tape, so you can act all innocent now, but the police will be on your back soon" She crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk, the others sticking close to her side in case she jumped him.

"Oh a tape? Really? Are you sure?" Addison frowned, tilting her head.

"Of course we are sure, we watched it" Finn nodded slowly, acting dubious until landing his eyes on Izzie, them dark and evil.

"You mean, this tape?" He pulled out of his sleeve the exact tape they were talking about, Cristina pulling Izzie back as she went to attack him. He pulled his hand back, tutting slowly at them.

"I'm going to make this simple- I keep the tape, or I do more than put Meredith on an OR table"

"What the hell do you mean?" Cristina asked, her hands shaking as she held Izzie back.

"I mean, you give this tape in I get charged, but everyone is granted bail. My bail should be enough time for me to get that whore from an OR table to a morgue table"

"Don't call her a whore" George shouted angrily, Finn shushing him.

"Don't want to get in more trouble now do we. How is Denny, Izzie?" Her face dropped, her words stuttered as they left her mouth.

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources, and no Meredith was not one. But, I know everything, so, I take the tape or you risk her not coming back from this at all" They all stayed quiet, knowing they had no choice but to give in. He was uncontrollable.

"Ah, I knew it. You know, in all my years, I have never been caught on tape before. Kinda gives me a bit of a high" He grinned devilishly, them watching in horror as he snapped the tape in two, thrusting the two halves into his pocket.

"So long, pals" He winked, George not being abel to help himself as he stepped forward.

"How do you know she won't turn you in?" Finn turned around, nodding his head slightly.

"Fair question O'Malley. Or can I call you George? Anyway, I know she won't because she is the longest I have had. I mean, the girls usually last a month or two before snapping, but she just kept submitting to me. It was a great run, but her attitude just ruined the entire thing- she had to go. I know she won't turn me in because, she was weak, and she won't risk it. She isn't strong enough" He laughed, them all watching in shock as he slid away.

"What do we do?" George asked, his mouth dry.

"We have to tell Meredith her nightmare isn't going to end" Addison replied shortly, Izzie storming off in the opposite direction to Finn, Cristina stopping George as he went to go after her.

"Let me okay?" She ran off after Izzie, finding her in a toilet cubicle. She knocked on the door, Izzie kicking it in retaliation.

"George get out of the women's bathroom" She shouted angrily, her voice full of emotion.

"I am offended you thought I was George" Izzie slowly opened the door, frowning.

"I thought he would have come after me"

"He tried, I wanted to be the one to speak to you"

"What can you possible say that could help right now?" Izzie asked tiredly, sitting on the closed toilet seat in a huff, running her hand down her face.

"Well for one, stop acting like you are the only one who cares for Meredith. Because, as much as she may not believe it, we all love her. Second, we can still talk her into turning him in so we haven't lost yet"

"What if she doesn't make it Cristina. I mean, what if our last conversations with her were us shouting at her and she shouting at us. I mean, I don't think I can live with that" She cried, Cristina sighing heavily, crouching down so she was eye level with Izzie.

"Listen, I don't get emotional. I don't do the friendship and love thing, but seeing Meredith like that on the floor ruined me. And I won't be able to live with myself if she dies not knowing that I love her. So, we need to stop being all mopey and sit in the waiting area and wait for her to wake up" Cristina grabbed her wrists, standing her up. Izzie smiled slightly, knowing it was taking a lot for her to not break down and she respected her will power.

"We're friends right?" Cristina rolled her eyes, laughing slightly.

"Shut up Izzie" The two laughed, leaving the toilet where George and Addison were standing outside.

"Let's go wait for her" Izzie smiled, them all going into the waiting area, sitting around quietly, waiting anxiously for news.

 **Woah, how much of a douche is Finn. Okay so, this is really AU but, I have a plan. So, don't forget the review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**These next few chapters are kinda filler chapters because I have plans but, I need to fill in gaps before hand, so if they start to drag I am so sorry.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

George watched anxiously as Izzie paced the waiting room, Addison tapping her foot next to him, Cristina picking at her fingernails.

"Can you please sit down?" He asked her annoyingly, Izzie shaking her head.

"It's been over 4 hours! This is not good, there was a lot of damage, what if she hasn't made it? What if Bailey is trying to prepare herself to come and tell us? What if Derek is sitting somewhere crying his eyes out? We don't know anything and nobody is giving us anything!" She shouted angrily, George standing to calm her.

"Izzie, stop okay? We cannot think like that" He said, Izzie slumping down onto the chair next to Cristina in defeat.

"I can't, I can't because he said he had sources. What if someone messes with her IV or is in the OR with her and does something or is currently charting the wrong medication for her? He has scared me George, like physically scared me"

"Should we tell Richard? I mean, should we tell him about our suspicions. I mean, Meredith works here. If we think like this we are going to think she is permanently in danger" Addison said, Cristina nodding her head.

"I think we should tell chief, I mean, he is always going to be watching" Just on that, Bailey come up to them, George, Cristina and Izzie bombarding her with questions.

"How is she?"

"Did they control the brain bleed?"

"Is her heart okay?"

"Everyone shut up!" Bailey shouted, the three going quiet, Addison coming up behind them.

"How did it go?" She eventually asked, Bailey looking around before speaking.

"She is going to have one hell of a recovery, but she is going to be just fine. Derek is sure he never hit anything during the brain surgery but we have to wait till she wakes up to know more" Izzie released a shaky breath, holding her hand up to her mouth.

"She is okay?" Bailey smiled, nodding her head.

"She is okay- if you would all follow me I will take you to her room" George wrapped his arms around Izzie and guided her shaking form in Bailey's direction, Addison next to her while Cristina was in front, rubbing her hands nervously together. THe finally came up outside an ICU room, Derek sitting on the floor outside, his head between his knees.

"He still hasn't moved" Alex said as he came out the room, putting her chart in the holder. Cristina sat next to him, placing her hand on his back making him lift his head to look at her.

"You know you're a great surgeon right?" She whispered, everyone wondering why that was going to make him feel better.

"What if I am not good enough?" He said back, his voice full of defeat.

"If you think like that its going to nobody any good is it?" She replied sternly, holding out her hand for him to stand up. He accepted it, the two standing and looking around at everyone.

"Can we sit in and wait for her to wake up?" Addison asked, Bailey nodding her head. She, Alex, Addison, George, Izzie, Cristina and Derek all sat around her bed, them all trying to ignore the beeping of her heart monitor and the ventilator breathing for her.

"Bailey said, you found a tape?" Derek finally pressed the issue, Izzie feeling her stomach churn in discomfort.

"Are you all going to tell us what was on it?" Bailey asked, Addison being the one to speak up.

"We have a problem, with the tape" Alex frowned, wondering what that could mean.

"What do you mean a problem?"

"He took it. He took the tape" Izzie whispered, Bailey frowning.

"What do you mean he took it?"

"We watched the tape and then, I went to see Denny and he was up there. He was looking for her, and we told him that we knew and that the police would come for him. He erm, he had taken to tape out of the conference room and he said if we took the tape he was going to kill her"

"And you let him take it? We could have protected her!" Derek said harshly, Cristina shaking her head.

"He knew things, things he shouldn't have known and, he has people in the hospital watching her. It was too risky to let him go without it. He snapped it in half so, we technically have nothing against him. We sent the police away and told them if they are needed we will bring them back, we just need to wait for her to wake up and she can report him" George coughed slightly, Cristina staring at him.

"What aren't you telling us?" Alex pressed, Addison sighing heavily.

"He has done this before, got a woman and abused her and, he said they never turn him in. He said she was weak" Derek tried to control his anger as he nodded along, taking Meredith's hand in his subconsciously, rubbing it with his thumb, being mindful of the IV in it.

"She isn't weak" He whispered, staring at her face in thought.

"Was the tape, was it hard to watch?" He asked after a while of silence, Izzie nodding her head.

"He- it was, you wouldn't have wanted to watch it Derek" He nodded, knowing it was true. It's not a memory he would want. But then, he felt for Izzie, George, Addison and Cristina. They had to sit and watch it, they knew what was on it, they knew what he did, and it would haunt them forever. Over the next hour, Burke and Richard had come in to sit with everyone, Burke going to Cristina's side while Richard stayed at the back. It was another hour and a half before she started showing signs of waking, her hands twitching slightly.

"I think she is waking up" George commented, Derek pushing everyone back slightly, grabbing his torch out his pocket.

"Meredith, Meredith can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand for me" He laughing when she squeezed his hand strongly, nodding his head.

"That is really great Mere, can you try and open your eyes for me?" It took a few seconds but she finally managed to open them, her heart rate increasing slightly causing Bailey to jump in next.

"Meredith, you have a ventilator breathing for you, I need you to try and calm down so we can take it out, can you do that? Blink once for yes and twice for no" She blinked once, her hand tensing making Cristina run for it, taking it in hers.

"I have you Mere" She said, her hand relaxing into her best friends, Izzie taking the other, Meredith doing the same for her.

"On three I need you to cough for me" Bailey said, Meredith rolling her eyes making Derek laugh.

"I think she knows what to do Bailey" He replied, Meredith blinking once at him making Bailey smirk.

"One, two, three!" Meredith coughed loudly, it erupting into multiple as the tube was pulled up her throat and out her mouth. She was squeezing Cristina and Izzie's hands as hard as she could, them stroking her leg comfortingly as Derek gave her a cup and straw, the blonde taking a long sip to sooth her throat.

"You did so good Mere" George commented, her straining a smile in his direction. The sat her bed up, Meredith leaning her head back as she took in a few deep breaths, her face contorting in pain.

"You are going to be in a lot of pain for a while, and its going to be a long recovery but we are hopeful it will all go to plan" She nodded, a small frown on her face.

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse and only Derek heard it properly, sitting on the chair once he knew she was comfy.

"You don't remember?" He asked suddenly, Meredith frowning deeper as she shook her head, everyone sharing looks.

"Am I missing something?" Izzie felt her stomach drop further, squeezing her hand causing Mere to look at her.

"What's the last thing you remember Mere?"

"Erm? I cut it- Denny! Is he okay?" She turned to everyone for answers, Cristina nodding her head.

"He is fine Mere, Denny is going to make a full recovery" She sighed deeply, smiling widely.

"Izzie this is great! You should be happy, right?" She wondered, Izzie smiling slightly.

"Yeah, no it is great! But, is that the last thing you remember?" She furrowed her brows in thought, nodding her head slowly.

"What happened?" Izzie stood suddenly, walking out the room, everyone excusing themselves to follow her. Meredith watched them leave in confusion, Izzie being stopped by George as she went to head to the elevator.

"Let me go George" She shouted, George tightening his grip.

"No Izzie"

"I can't do this, I can't tell her what he did" She said, tears in her eyes as everyone caught up to her.

"The brain blocks out traumatic memories it doesn't want to remember, maybe it will eventually come back and we should just leave it to come back on its own" Addison said, but Izzie shook her head, ripping her arm out of George's hold.

"What are we supposed to do when she remembers and she realises we did nothing to put the man that did it all behind bars? We are letting him go and she might not forgive us for that"

"She will understand Izzie, she would do the same" Izzie buried her head in her hands, shaking it uncontrollably.

"Look at her smiling, she seems happy, and all I can see when I look at her is her face when he was beating her. All I can hear when she talks is her telling him to kill her because she has nothing left. I can't, I just, I can't let her get hurt like that again" Izzie turned and walked away, everyone staring after her in shock, nobody knowing what to do. Cristina understood, the bruises she could see on her friend were due to him, and knew what punch or kick or slap caused most of the bruises, and it pained her. George was looking at her eyes, all he could see were her teary eyes when he assaulted her. Addison was listening to her voice, because her happy voice in there will always be covered with the defeated voice she heard on the tape. They were all traumatised.

"He told him to kill her?" Derek whispered, Cristina turning to him.

"Derek, you didn't see what he did to her. You didn't, he ruined her. I think her not remembering is the best thing that could have happened to us today"

"I agree" Addison said, George slowly nodding.

"We need to agree to not tell her, her brain has blanked it out for a reason" Derek said, them all nodding in unison. They would not tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, another small filler chapter, but I am going to be having some drama take place in the next 2 or 3 chapters, so please don't lose interest yet!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

Derek sat at Meredith's bedside while she slept, Bailey thinking it would be best for Izzie, George and Cristina to stay away from her for a few hours to gather themselves. Addison was in surgery with Bailey after a pregnant woman fell down the stairs so it gave Derek some time to think over the events of the past day.

"Derek?" Meredith mumbled, Derek sitting up right as she woke up, a small smile on her face.

"Hey! Are you in any pain?" She shook her head, still smiling at him.

"No I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"Richard is coming in to check you over while I am in surgery but I think everyone went home to rest" Meredith just nodded, frowning slightly.

"You still don't remember?" She sat up a little more, shaking her head.

"Nothing, but as you said, maybe it's a good thing? I mean, something bad must have happened right?" She said, Derek just nodding, Meredith smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry I never chose you first, and, I don't know if you knew but me and Addison divorced" Meredith nodded her head, Izzie having informed her not long ago.

"Derek, I love you, but, you chose your wife. Last time she offered you a divorce you said no"

"I know, and I understand if you don't trust me, but I love you too Meredith" She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"One step at a time, right?" He nodded, taking her hand.

"One step at a time" Just on that, Richard walked in, Derek standing to greet him.

"I will be back after my surgery" Meredith watched him leave, Richard picking up her chart to check her stats.

"You're fever has dropped which is good, it means you don't have any signs of a post op infection" Meredith nodding, knowing that was good.

"You haven't spoken one non-medical word to me since I woke up" She said, Richard sitting down slowly on the edge of her bed.

"Meredith, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I cut Denny's LVAD wire" He nodded, looking down at the pink bed cover.

"You and Derek seem to be making up?" She grinned, nodding her head.

"We are going to take it one step at a time"

"And have you broken up with the Vet?" He noticed Meredith cringe, looking back up again at her.

"I know you haven't asked about him to anyone, which tells me you already know where he is and why he isn't here" She shook her head, falling back against her pillow slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Richard" He gave her a pointed look, positioning himself so he was looking right at her.

"The last time you called me Richard and not Chief was when I suspended you for cutting the LVAD wire. You want to know how I also know you remember? Because you said that you cut the LVAD wire and not we. You never decided to take the blame until you came to speak to me which was hours after the incident. Nobody else has noticed because they are all clouded, but I know you Meredith, and pretending you don't remember is not healthy"

"You are way out of line" She said through gritted teeth, her hands shaking slightly.

"Meredith listen to me, sooner or later these memories are going to take over your being and you won't be able to function. The sooner you let them out the better" She shook her head, closing her eyes to try and control herself.

"Get out"

"Meredith-" She shouted this time, her eyes still closed as a small tear trickled out from underneath her closed eyelids.

"I said get out!" Richard stood, holding his hands out in defence as he slowly backed out the room, closing her door over behind himself. Meredith let out a shaky breath as she opened her eyes, wiping away any tears which had yet to fall. It was hours later when Derek come back, frowning when he found Meredith asleep alone. Down the hall he saw Richard coming out of a patients room, walking up to him.

"I thought you were staying with her until I got back?" He winced, nodding his head.

"I just needed to check on some post-op patients while she slept, she isn't awake is she?" Derek shook his head, Richard sighing knowing that he had no idea if she was asleep or not and it was good thing she was asleep covering his lie. He would talk to her later but now was not the time.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I am not on call now so I will wait while she sleeps" Derek considered the options, running his hand down his face in thought.

"I might go and check on the others, maybe try and talk to Izzie" Richard nodded, walking to Meredith's room with him.

"If she wakes up call me okay?" Derek gave her one last look, sighing before heading off. Richard sat down on a chair far from her bed, wanting to give her some space if she woke.

"Where is he going?" She asked suddenly, her eyes still closed.

"You're supposed to be resting" He could see her rolling her eyes under her closed eyelids, sighing as he moved slightly closer.

"I slept for a while but these beds aren't as comfy as we make them out to be" He laughed, Meredith smirking as she opened her eyes.

"The better we make them out to be the less likely patients are to complain"

"That is very sly" He nodded, the two breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"I am sorry for breaching your line earlier" He said, Meredith looking away slightly.

"I never meant to shout, I know you are looking out for me, you always have done. I just, I don't want anyone looking at me any less"

"Meredith, Stevens left a camera recording in your house and captured the incident on tape. Herself, O'Malley, Yang and Addison have watched it. They know what happened" He noticed Meredith's heart-rate increase ever so slightly along side ever BP, the woman making dead eye contact with him.

"There's a tape?" He cringed, moving slightly closer to her again to take her fragile hand in his.

"Meredith, he apparently found the tape and threatened to do things they won't say if they kept the tape. He took it and that was the last anyone saw of him. I know this is not what you want to hear but, he is in the wind"

"No, that's second to best in the list of news you could give me" She admitted quietly, there being two small highlights to the news. She knew that with him in the wind he would be gone for good, and also with the tape gone nobody else could see. She just had to deal with her friends knowing.

"Meredith-" She interrupted him, a small smile on her face.

"If they think I am in the dark, it will help them move on quicker. I know it isn't the best thing I could do, but, I would really appreciate it if you kept it to yourself. I will talk about it with anyone you want me to, but the quicker they move on the quicker I can" He sighed, leaning back slightly. He knew her intentions and understood them, so he nodded, but he had a few conditions in mind.

"I want a full psych evaluation done before you come back to work" She nodded, sighing heavily.

"Won't you have to talk to the board about me?"

"You never cut the LVAD wire" He said with raised eyebrows, Meredith sitting up in defence.

"You don't know that" He couldn't help but repeat her for how far she would go to protect her friends, despite how stupid she was for doing so.

"I will sort it out, but I want you to recover. You have a month off" She cringed at the time, nodding her head.

"Deal"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I know it has been a while but I went back to college and I am getting back into the gist of things which is kinda stressful but now that all my going back work is done I wanted to try and update as many things as possible, so I am starting with the one that I haven't updated for a while.**

 **Also, I have a plot idea for my version of what season 13 might bring, and I wasn't sure whether to try and handle 5 stories being up or wait and wanted peoples opinions (I am going to write this on all my recent updates so all my readers can comment) so a mention in the reviews would be great!**

 **On with the show and don't forget to review.**

Meredith sat on the edge of her bed waiting for Izzie to come with some of her belongings. She was being released tomorrow after 3 long weeks in the hospital and was staying at the trailer with Derek for a while. They all believed it was because of her growing relationship but only she knew it was because she couldn't cope going into that house- not after what happened- not yet anyway. She smiled when Izzie come in with a suitcase, a huge grin on her face.

"I packed some scrubs for when you come back to work in a few weeks and also loads of clothes and pyjamas and such but don't forget to actually come home when you need new things" Meredith nodded with a smile, opening it to get some pyjamas for her last night in the hospital.

"Thank you Iz. Are you in today?"

"Nope- you are stuck with me till 7"

"What's happening at 7?" Izzie blushed happily, sitting on the edge of the bed while Meredith got changed slowly.

"Me and Denny are apartment hunting online!" Meredith turned to her with a sad frown, Izzie tilting her head at her in question.

"You're moving out of the house?"

"Well, when Denny gets released we are going to want to live together and his apartment is tiny and you don't want us in the house so-"

"Of course I'd want you and Denny in the house- I wouldn't want you to move out just because you think I don't want more people. I actually like Denny"

"You really wouldn't mind?" Meredith smiled at Izzie's shocked expression, nodding her head as she slowly climbed into bed, wincing slightly at the still aching pain in her body.

"Of course not! It's just as much your house as it is mine!" Izzie grinned happily, bouncing on the bed slightly.

"I can't wait to tell Denny! He will be so happy"

"Go and tell him Iz, you don't have to sit with me. I am totally fine" Izzie's expression changed, her head shaking from side to side.

"I am totally fine sitting with you until Alex is out of his surgery" Meredith just rolled her eyes, resting her head back with a sigh.

"Are you in pain?"

"I am a little, but it just comes in aches and pains every now and again. I am fine, I have my morphine drip" She joked, Izzie frowning, wanting to examine her friend.

"You could be having issues with scar tissue or a complication that we never looked for. You should have told Bailey you were in pain"

"I am fine Izzie, sit down" Meredith complained, but of course Izzie never listened as she lifted Meredith's top up, feeling around her scar, Meredith wincing.

"It's hurting you! I am getting Bailey and Chief in here" Before Meredith could protest, Izzie was out the door, Meredith leaning back with a heavy sigh. A few minutes later Bailey was walking in the room, her eyebrows raised in the 'don't mess with me' way, Meredith cringing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"I am fine" She said, Bailey shaking her head.

"Let's go for a CT, you ain't fine till I say you are fine" She started to prepare Meredith to be moved, Derek walking into the room with a frown.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing Derek!" Meredith exclaimed, Richard staring at her carefully as he spoke.

"She is in pain and we want to give her one last check over before letting her leave tomorrow- we are taking her to CT" Meredith groaned throwing herself down slightly in annoyance.

"You never mentioned any pain" Derek scolded her, Meredith mumbling under her breath at them as Bailey wheeled her out. Richard stopped her outside the room, Meredith looking up at them

"I'll take her to CT" Bailey frowned but nodded, Meredith rolling her eyes as Richard proceeded to wheel her away.

"I am fine" Meredith mumbled to him when they arrived at the CT machine, Richard helping her onto the bed, ushering to the nurse to leave the room on the other side of the glass.

"I don't believe you" He stated bluntly, Meredith not answering as she was loaded inside. Richard proceeded to the view room, turning on the mic.

"Are you rushing out because you are scared someone is going to hurt you?"

"No I am not, I just hate being the intern who got battered and was fighting for her life. I want to get back to normal" Meredith replied bitterly, shifting uncomfortably in the machine, it bringing back memories that she would rather push back.

"Nobody knows except for those who are around you Meredith" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"My injuries fit criteria the nurses and practically everyone looks for in abuse victims. Trust me, people know" She shifted again, Richard noticing as he watched her.

"Claustrophobic Meredith?"

"No I just- It doesn't matter" She mumbled, Richard leaning back in his chair.

"You promised me you would admit your feelings to me Meredith" He told her with a soft tone, watching as her scans come up on the screen.

"I just- he would sometimes lock me in an empty closet, and it's just made me a little weary of enclosed spaces thats all" She told him, releasing a long breath after, telling herself it was just Richard and he wouldn't share any details she wouldn't want him to. Although it wasn't a big deal to her, it was a huge deal to him, his face shifting angrily as he heard yet another detail of her abuse over the time she was dating the retched man. He was a pacifist, but if he could see that man again he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"My scans are clear, aren't they?" Meredith asked after he was silent for a while, Richard sighing as he headed back into the CT room, guiding her out back onto her gurney.

"One more night and you can go home" He told her with a smile, Meredith smiling as she lay back, rubbing his hand on the rail happily as he wheeled her out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for disappearing, I have spent the past few days with my best friend due to her turning 18 and us spending the weekend drinking. It was her actual birthday yesterday and we went bowling and lazerquest (which we were both drastically beaten at by our close friend) and then we went to see a horror film before heading home and drinking away our lives which resulted in a huge dance party, loads of helium conversations, a major Grey's Anatomy binge and ordering in Domino's at like god knows what time in the morning! You wouldn't think that she was 18 and I was 17… Oh whale.**

 **Anyway, you can either ignore all this or you can continue reading and have your mind blown but either way is cool…**

 **So basically, she is only on season 3 because she only started it a few weeks ago and obviously she does't know what is coming to her. She loves George *tear* and Izzie and Burke and she just, she is so in the dark… Anyway, we were watching the episode where Meredith has to tell Ellis that Richard is no longer going to be coming to visit her and Ellis starts breaking down because she doesn't know how to raise a child by herself and blar blar blar. But I was thinking, what if she wasn't talking about Meredith, what if she was talking about Maggie because she found out she was pregnant not that long after Richard left her for Adele. I know it sounds horrible considering she is talking to Meredith but, Maggie was kinda a symbol for Richard and Ellis' love, so it is only right she would be heartbroken over Richard not being able to raise their child together. Meredith was just kind of caught up in the middle (my poor baby)… Just think about it, maybe even rewatch the scene because Ellis reacts the way someone would if they were left alone to raise a new baby… Mind blown? I don't know, my girlfriend was awfully blown away by it so, only fair I share my wisdom.**

 **Also, I was talking to my best friend about her soon having to deal with shipping Mark with someone *she hasn't met Lexie yet* and that, no matter what, once the ship is boarded it will sail and I was awfully impressed with my little metaphor… But then my girlfriend ruined it by saying "Yeah until the ship crashes" and then for me to say "Ferry boats crash" and yeah…..**

 **Okay so enough of my rambling and actually onto the story at hand… I apologise if that bored the hell out of you but if by any chance you were impressed by my theory, drop me a message or review and tell me :D**

 **Don't forget to review and let us get on shall we… This is going to be pure angst for a while so don't hate me too much.**

Meredith lay wide awake next to Derek, staring at the ceiling, Derek's steady breathing next to her comforting. She found it hard to sleep at night, especially when Derek was out in work but she knew she had nothing to worry about. She had found Finn's stash of passports and driving licenses so she knew that when he disappeared, he did it good. He would't come back for her, why would he? For all he knew she could have died in surgery or anything. But then, he had links inside the hospital, he would have heard sooner or later that she lived, but nobody was looking for him so she hadn't turned him in, meaning that he could stay hidden and never come back out. She shook away all the thoughts of him and rolled over, staring at the clock behind Derek's head.

 _4.57._

Their alarm would be going off any minute and she would be up for rounds. She tried to ignore the fact she had in fact stayed up all night but she knew after a few coffee's she would be fine. _You can drink coffee now._ Her inner voice told her, and it was totally right. She stared at Derek sleeping, his face sporting a dreamy smile. Meredith slowly closed her eyes, knowing if he found out she was awake his concern would only grow. It had been almost 2 months since she had left the hospital and started staying at Derek's trailer with him and things were great- she couldn't jinx anything now. Everything was fine.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ She couldn't help but think how it mimicked a heart monitor, but that was probably due with her being a doctor and that it was a constant sound she heard. Derek stirring next to her, the sound going off. He placed a kiss on her nose, it scrunching up happily as she opened her eyes.

"Morning" He mumbled sleepily, Meredith sitting straight up, stretching, trying to act like she had just had the best sleep. _Lies._

"Morning" She smiled, jumping out of bed. Derek was startled by her being so awake, but just shook it off and sat up, watching her get ready.

"So, I have a aneurysm clip first thing this afternoon, do you want to scrub in?" Meredith cringed, wishing she could but it was her day with the chief and she couldn't go back on her word with him.

"I have to spend the day with the chief" She replied, Derek nodding.

"Right, it's Wednesday. How is that going?"

"Okay, he just wants to make sure that I am not compromising anything while being at work"

"And are you?"

"No Derek, I told you, I am fine"

"Still no relocation?"

"You ask me this every day" She said slightly annoyed, Derek nodding his head slowly.

"Sorry, I know" She sighed heavily, climbing onto the bed and kissing his lips passionately.

"I am fine Derek" She said considerately, smiling at him. He nodded and smiled back, rubbing his hand along her cheek before she climbed back off, finishing getting ready before heading off to the hospital. She frowned when she looked at the time, realising she was running behind schedule. She never spoke a word to anyone as she got changed, Cristina opening her mouth to speak only to be rushed past by Meredith who ran out the room, almost trampling Bailey in the process.

"Where is she going?" George asked frowning, Bailey looking after her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea" She replied shortly, frowning as she dished out the daily placings. Meredith was supposed to be on Bailey's service but she took George from the pit, the two walking around the hospital to find Meredith impatiently standing outside the conference room. Bailey was about to approach her when Richard walked up to her, holding a file in his hand. They caught the beginning of their conversation, Bailey remembering what day it was.

"You're late! I ran here because I thought _I_ was late" Meredith complained, Richard opening the door with a smirk.

"Sorry, I am here now so calm down"

"Meredith has a meeting with the chief. Come on, we have rounds" Bailey said to George, the two walking away.

"So, sleep well last night?" Richard asked Meredith as they sat down, her knowing the routine all too well.

"Yeah I slept great" She commented with a smile, taking a sip of the coffee she had bought herself from a machine outside the conference room.

"And how is Derek?"

"He is still in bed, he isn't on call and doesn't have a surgery until later" Richard nodded, taking out the file that he and Meredith had been putting together.

"I want you to tell me about your favourite chocolate" Meredith frowned. This was very different.

"Chocolate?" Richard nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"What is your favourite?"

"Hershey's, I guess. What does this have to do with anything?"

"When was the last time you had a chocolate bar?" Meredith shrugged, knowing she never really kept track. Richard pulled out a Hershey's bar from his bag, putting it in the middle of the table. Meredith stared at it slightly, frowning back up at Richard.

"Have a bite"

"It's 6.30 in the morning" She stated, Richard opening it slowly and taking a bite himself.

"So? It's only a bite" Meredith slowly began to understand where he was coming from, slowly leaning forward. She snapped a bit off, fiddling with it in her hands. The conclusion hit her like a smack in the face. She couldn't do it.

"A problem?" He pushed, Meredith slowly placing the piece on the table.

"I can't" She replied shortly.

"Why is that?" She looked up at his with annoyance, knowing he had certainly taken a change in where he was going with their sessions. He never cornered her like this.

"Because if I was ever caught with chocolate he would hit me, so I have been slightly put off" She shot at him, Richard sitting forward again.

"Why would he hit you?"

"Because I wasn't allowed pleasures in life. No sugar, no rubbish food, no food in general sometimes. Chocolate was a pleasure"

"You're drinking coffee" She looked down at the cup and nodded slightly, not bothering to make eye contact with him again.

"He would sometimes let me off if he caught me drinking coffee. He knew that I was sometimes really tired from working long shifts or whatever and would let me have one. It's easier to drink coffee without memories" She told him, Richard nodding.

"Have a piece of chocolate" She shook her head, Richard reaching forward to hold her hand.

"Meredith, you can have a piece of chocolate. He cannot see you and he is not going to hurt you again. Have a piece of chocolate" She looked between his hand on her hand and the chocolate, ripping her hand away suddenly.

"I need to use the toilet" She said suddenly, standing and walking out the room. Richard watched her walk to the toilet, sighing heavily. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meredith sighed heavily as she walked out the conference room, not making eye contact with Derek or Addison who were standing at the nurses station watching her. She looked at Richard who walked out the room behind her, his face grim.

"See you tomorrow for rounds" She rolled her eyes and walked away in the opposite direction to her boyfriend and friend, Richard running his hand down his face tiredly. Derek and Addison walked up to him, raising their eyebrows in question.

"What?" He asked, Derek frowning.

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine" He replied shortly, knowing it was against her wishes to share anything. He walked away Derek looking to Addison who followed him when he went after Meredith, finding her sitting on a chair in the waiting room, her elbows resting on her knees, her head bowing forward. He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, her leaning into him.

"I can't eat chocolate because of him. I see a bar of chocolate and get scared because I think he is going to hit me for disobeying his orders" She whispered to him, Derek looking down at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Hey, he isn't going to hurt you again. Everything is going to be okay, I will protect you" He told her, Meredith looking up at him. She briefly glanced at Addison who was standing beside him, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Why don't I drop you off at the trailer?" Addison offered, Meredith looking back at Derek with a frown.

"Aren't you coming home?"

"My aneurysm patient died and I need to wait for the family to arrive from New York" He said, Meredith nodding her head.

"I'm sorry you lost your patient" She whispered, him kissing her head with a sad sigh.

"Thank you. Go home, I will be there in about 3 hours. I'll bring in Chinese" She grinned, nodding her head. Once she was ready Addison drove her home. The drive was silent, Meredith falling sleep slightly from the lull of the car.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked suddenly, Meredith looking at her.

"I know you worry because you saw whatever was on the tape, but I am fine. It's a slow process but I am okay" Addison nodded her head, looking at Meredith when they pulled up on the grass outside the trailer.

"I know, but, I just, if you remember you will tell us right?"

"I will don't worry" _Lies._ Meredith and Addison shared a comfortable silence before they bid their goodbyes and Addison drove off. Meredith sighed heavily and made her way up to the trailer, her eyes going wide when she spotted that the door was wide open. _Someone has been in_ _the trailer._


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so back again with another chapter. I know I left on a horrible note but I am back again and warning now, this chapter is kinda angst-y.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Alex grabbed his bag out of the car and headed up the stairs to his apartment. He groaned when he heard his phone going, scrambling in his bag to dig it out. He saw Meredith's name flashing on the screen, flipping it open.

"Hey Mer" He frowned when he heard heavy breathing on the other end pausing on the stairs.

"Mer? Are you there?"

 _"Alex"_ He began the sprint back down to his car at the panic in her voice, almost snapping his key as he inserted it into the car.

"Meredith what happened? Talk to me?"

 _"Someone has been in the trailer. I tried calling Derek and he wouldn't answer. I think he has found me"_ Alex felt his heart pounding in his chest as he drove recklessly down the road, thanking whatever God was up there that he was only a short 10 minute drive away from where Derek's land was.

"Where are you right now?"

 _"Behind the trailer. I can't go in"_ His heart broke as her sobs increased, her voice full of fear.

"Stay there okay. I am on my way. Don't hang up, don't do anything"

 _"What if he found me Alex? What am I going to do?"_ He crying increased, her words barely understandable.

"Try and breathe Mer. Come on follow my breathing- in and out, in and out" He breathed heavily down the phone, pressing his foot down harder when she failed to control her breathing. He spoke slowly and comfortingly down the phone as he finished the drive, hanging up as he jumped out his car outside the trailer. He immediately spotted the open door, upon closer inspection seeing the clothes sprawled on the floor and the spilled glass of water.

"Meredith!" He called out, walking around to find her. He felt himself fall to his knees as he spotted her in a bundle on the floor, her knees tucked up tightly to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her, Meredith resting her head on his chest. He noticed how cold she was, knowing he needed to get her inside.

"Meredith I am going to take you inside the trailer okay? I don't want you to panic, I am right here" She nodded, allowing his to stand her up. She walked shakily behind him as he lead her up the porch, poking his head inside seeing it was all clear.

"It's okay, nobody is hear" He guiding her inside, taking her to the bed where she slowly sat down. He noticed how tired she looked, crouching down to her level, taking her face in his hands.

"Have you been sleeping?" She opened her mouth but realised there was no point in lying anymore. She was done lying. She shook her head, gulping loudly as he breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I remember everything. I never forgot. Its not effecting me, but I thought you could all move on if you knew I wasn't hurting" Alex grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard.

"You need to stop worrying about us and start worrying about yourself" She laughed slightly, looking away.

"I found his fake passports and driving licenses a few months ago. So, I know that he is gone. But, I keep thinking he is going to come back and finish me off"

"Why don't you report him? We have enough evidence Meredith"

"Because he told me that the last one to report him was found dead two weeks later. I don't want to die Alex" She felt her eyes watering up again, Alex sitting next to her, wrapping him up in his arms.

"Come on, I want you to get some sleep. I will stay right here okay? I am not going anywhere" He saw her hesitance at first but upon reassurance, she nodded and climbing into bed. He sat next to her and wrapped her up, her head resting on his chest. The steady beating of his heart sent her into a deep sleep, Alex drifting off slightly with her. A few hours passed, Alex waking when he heard a car pull up outside. Not wanting to disturb Meredith, he slowly lowered her head onto the pillow next to him and stood, double checking she was still asleep before opening the door, Derek frowning when he was the one who greeted him.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" He nodded, Alex shutting the door over so their voices never bothered Meredith.

"She remembers everything- she never forgot" Derek's eyes were wide, Alex holding up his hand so he could finish.

"She didn't want everyone worrying and through without her knowing we could all move on. She won't report him because the last person who did, was found dead two weeks later. She is scared Derek, but going in there and shouting isn't going to help anyone" He nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"Is she okay? I had missed calls of her"

"She thinks someone has been in the trailer and thought he had found her. The door was open and the place was a mess" Derek's head fell in his hands, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

"I was in such a rush this morning I left the mess, I must have forgotten to close the door. This is my fault"

"Make sure to tell her that. She said she hasn't been sleeping so I made her take a nap and she hasn't woken since; it was about 3 hours ago"

"Thank you Alex" He smiled, patting his arm.

"Tell her I will see her tomorrow" He nodded, going inside. He tidied up and made himself a coffee, the sight of Meredith sleeping in content soothing his worried mind. He slowly crawled into bed next to her, drinking his coffee as he read a book, another hour passing before Meredith stirred, Derek's head deep in the book not noticing.

"Where is Alex?" She whispered, Derek jumping making her laugh.

"Calm down cowboy" He put his book down, rolling over so they were side by side, making eye contact.

"He went home when I got in" She nodded, yawning slightly.

"You could have told me you remembered, I wouldn't have been mad" Meredith cringed, taking his hand in hers.

"I know, I am sorry. I just, I want to move on and, the quicker you do the quicker I can" He nodded, kissing her nose.

"I love you, and I will protect you to the ends of the earth. I am after all, your knight in shining whatever" She scrunched her nose up happily.

"Also, I was the one who left the place a mess. I am sorry I should have warned you" Meredith sighed, nodding her head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"So, are you going to tell everyone that you know?"

"I will, but right now I want to sleep" He nodded, wrapping her up in his arms, closing his eyes.

"I love you Derek"

"I love you too Meredith"

 **Ahh a cute little ending. So the next chapter is going to skip forward a few years... It isn't going to be a smooth ride. Stay tuned for more**


	14. Chapter 14

**So as stated at the end of the last chapter, this is going to skip forward to mid season five. Izzie is not ill and her and Denny are happily married, although Denny will not be featured much at all. Owen and Cristina are dating but, Owen will not be featured much either, only because I want to keep this centred around the main characters that have been in it and adding more will only confuse me more.**

 **So this takes place during Derek's mental breakdown when he quits and ends up hitting Meredith's engagement ring into the field with his baseball bat *forever hating on this scene because my poor heart***

Meredith watched agonisingly as Derek swung the bat and hit the small ring into the air, it landing somewhere in the midst of his land. When he turned around, hand wrapped around the bat angrily Meredith felt her heart rate pick up slightly. It had been a long time since she had seen such reckless actions aimed towards her. Derek's face fell suddenly, the bat falling to his feet.

"Wait Meredith" He went to go towards her, Meredith stumbling back.

"No it's fine. You need space and I am going to give you space" He shook his head but before he could speak she had taken off to her car, driving away. He angrily threw his beer can to the floor, falling to his knees in despair.

"Damnit!"

* * *

Meredith drove away, tears in her eyes, no destination in mind. She wanted to believe Derek wouldn't hurt her like Finn did, but everyone acted against their own mind when angry, she knew that from experience. She ended up back at the hospital, knowing that delving into work would distract her for a few hours, the time at the back of her mind as she changed back into her scrubs and was in the ER by 10.25pm. The night went by slowly, nothing serious coming in but Meredith was distracted and that was the most important thing. She stood at the nurses station filling in charts, jumping when a hand landed on her arm. She turned to see Bailey standing with Richard, both with confused frowns covering their faces.

"Grey, what are you doing here?" Bailey asked, Meredith turning back to her chart.

"Couldn't sleep" Was her only response, Richard trying to get her to open up more with a clear of his throat but she acted like they weren't there. They knew they should e extremely annoyed but this was Meredith, and clearly something was off. She finished the chart and jumped again when she spotted them still staring at her, sighing heavily as she pressed the chart close to her chest.

"Me and Derek had an argument and so I came to work off some steam and let him cool down. He was drunk and angry. I am fine" Was all she said in a low voice before slipping away from the two to hand in the chart. They shared a look, Richard pulling out his phone to call Derek but they were distracted when a gurney burst through the ER doors, Bailey and Richard at the paramedics side in seconds.

"John Doe. He was in a car crash, the other guy got off lucky but I can't say the same for him" Bailey pulled back the jacket that had been used instead of gauze, seemingly because they had ran out by the looks of his leg but jumped when half of his intestine fell out onto her hand, the paramedics face falling.

"Yeah and there is that"

"Call up to the OR, we need everyone we can on this. Get Grey in and we also need Ortho and Neuro" Bailey nodded and shouted at a nurse to call up to the OR and page Grey 911.

* * *

Meredith sat on a gurney in the tunnels, answering her phone which had been ringing constantly since she left Derek on the field.

 _"Meredith where are you?"_

"I'm in work Derek"

 _"I have been worried sick. I saw there was a car crash and you weren't answering your phone"_ She sighed heavily, placing her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you where I was"

 _"No, I am sorry, you shouldn't even be there"_

"It's okay, I overreacted. I will head-" She stopped short when her pager went off, **911 to OR1.**

"I am being paged 911 to OR1. I will call you when I can"

 _"I love you Meredith"_ She smiled slightly, standing from the gurney.

"I love you too Derek" She hung up and headed to the scrub room, her eyes wide when she looked in the OR.

"What happened?"

"Car crash. We need your hands" She nodded and scrubbed in, her eyes fixated on the nurses who were prepping the man on the table.

"Who is he?" She asked, Bailey shrugging in response.

"We don't know. They couldn't find any ID on him. We will just have to hope the best in the surgery and get his picture out. Someone has to be missing him"

"I wonder why he was on the road so late" Richard wondered out loud, the question unanswered as they headed inside the OR. Meredith allowed her gown to be put on, fixing her gloves before going around the table. She took a glance at the man, her body freezing suddenly, almost knocking Bailey over who huffed annoyingly.

"Grey what are you doing?" But Meredith didn't answer, her eyes glued on the mans mangled face, her heart rate increasing as every second passed. Richard blocked her view, but Meredith's eyes didn't move, her hands shaking violently.

"Meredith talk to me, what's happening?"

"That's not a John Doe, it's Finn. The man on the table is Finn"

 **Bet you weren't expecting that were you? Stay tuned for more soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Wow I have really neglected this story and for that I am so sorry! I kinda lost inspiration for it and well, I am going to try and find it again!**

 **Okay so as we know, John Doe turned out to be Finn (ass hole)! Let's see how that played out shall we...**

 **Don't forget to review guys and also, this story will be ending soon so keep that in mind!**

Richard and Bailey's eyes went wide as they stared at the man, Meredith feeling the walls begin to close in on her as her breathing suddenly went erratic and out of control. Snapping out of their shocked hazes, the two shared a look, Richard taking action when he stood between the man and Meredith, blocking her view causing her eyes to snap up and meet his.

"Meredith I need you to calm down and follow my breathing, can you do that?" He took a deep breath in, Meredith mimicking his action Bailey covering his face up as quickly as she could. Once Meredith had calmed herself down relatively back to normal Bailey approached her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Meredith looking down at her.

"Do you want me to page someone else? You don't have to do this" She swallowed hard and shook her head, letting out a shaky breath.

"No. He will die if you wait for someone else and, nobody deserves that" Richard and Bailey were shocked with her response, nodding their heads slightly as they all gathered around him, getting to work. An hour later his blood pressure was dropping fast and they were still to find were the bleeding was coming from, but none were ready to quit.

"I can't find where all this blood is coming from" Bailey exclaimed her hand deep inside him, Meredith continuing to remove blood clots with her hands, them building up more and more despite her efforts to remove them.

"These clots are never ending" She complained, Richard helping Meredith to remove them, Bailey not being able to see a thing with all the blood. The scrub nurse suctioned but it was over flowing, the floor covered in blood.

"He is flat lining!" The anesthetist shouted, Meredith looking up wide eyed.

"No!" She started compression's, grabbing the paddles when they were handed to her.

"Charge to 200!" She shocked him, staring at the monitor which continued to show the lack of activity in his heart. Bailey continued compression's while Meredith charged the paddles again.

"Charge to 250" Another shock sent his body off the table, but still nothing happened. They were 15 minutes into reviving him, Bailey pulling back when Richard shook his head, Meredith staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Meredith he is gone" She shook her head, pounding her hands on his chest recklessly.

"No! I never wanted him to die, not like this" She was crying now, the tears falling freely down her cheeks as everyone stepped back, watching as she continued to pound on his chest, Richard pulling her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she cried.

"He deserved to rot in prison! He didn't deserve to die!" She sobbed, Richard shushing down her ear soothingly.

"I know Meredith, I know" The nurses left the three in the room, Meredith finding herself kneeling on the floor, all the emotions she had pushed away for the past 3 years bursting out, Bailey feeling her own tears flowing as she watched her friend break down. She was right, Finn deserved eternity in prison, death was too easy for him. He deserved more suffering.

"He is gone Meredith, you did everything you could" He helped her up and guided her out the OR, Bailey removing the blood soaked scrubs from her body, disposing of them accordingly. They watched as she walked away emotionless, slamming the door to an on-call room close behind herself. She angrily lashed out at a wall, burying her head in her hands as she sunk down to the floor, sobbing quietly. The two outside shared a look, unsure of what to do. They knew they should call someone but the shock on their bodies was making them move in slow motion. Eventually time caught up to them and they called everyone they knew they should, Richard dealing with the paperwork and body while Bailey waited for everyone's arrival. She knew it had to be done with everyone together, knowing that it was not news she wanted to bare on them more than once. within 30 minutes, Addison, Izzie, George, Cristina, Alex and Derek were all walking towards her, Bailey moving away from the door slightly in case Meredith could hear from inside. The woman's cries had silenced some, the occasional sniffle being heard comforting Bailey.

"Bailey what is going on? It's almost 1am?" Addison complained, the woman's face lacking make-up showing she had literally rolled out of bed into her car here.

"Earlier this evening a John Doe arrived in critical condition after being in a car accident. Myself, chief Webber and Meredith operated on him" Cristina frowned alongside everyone besides Derek who knew she was here.

"Why is Meredith here?" Bailey shared a look with Derek who everyone turned to, his eyes drifting downwards slightly.

"We got into a small argument and she came here to burn off some steam. We spoke before she went into surgery everything is fine" Addison stared longingly at him before they all turned back to Bailey, her voice lowering slightly.

"The patient died, after 15 minutes of resuscitation we couldn't get him back"

"15 minutes? That's an awful long time for someone who's body has been through what his must have?" George commented, Bailey nodding her head.

"The patient on the table was a John Doe up until Meredith come in and identified him" They all perked up at this, Derek pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"She knew him? Who was it?" Bailey hesitated before being interrupted by Meredith who was standing outside the on-call room.

"The patient was Finn"


	16. Chapter 16- Final Chapter

**I am sad to say, this is the last chapter of this story.**

 **I am so grateful for those who travelled the journey with me and for your amazing reviews, I love you all and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

Meredith stood at the gravestone, her arms crossed over her chest as if she was subconsciously protecting herself. The others were in the background leaving her to do this alone, Derek as close as he could possibly be, showing Meredith he was giving her the space she deserved but was there for her nonetheless. Meredith's eyes scanned over the gravestone, the words bitter lies.

 _Here lies Finn Dandridge_

 _Beloved friend and lover_

 _Will be missed terribly by all_

She knew his mother was dead and not long into their relationship his father had also passed, so he had nobody. No family to cry over his grave. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._ As she stood at his grave memories flooded her mind, traumatising memories of his hands on her, the bruises, the abuse, the rape. None of their sex was consensual, and she had come to terms with the fact he had raped her, but it never made things easier. Because of his abuse, it took months for her to fully give herself to Derek like she wanted, took her months to look at herself in the mirror without wanting to cringe or feel disgusted. He had ruined her for so long, but she wasn't going to let him to it anymore. He was dead, he couldn't come back and haunt her, or anyone for that matter. He was dead and he was not going to ruin another woman the way he had done anymore. She knew he didn't deserve the time and the effort that went into his burial, but somewhere deep inside she knew it wouldn't have been right to let him rot like that. Much to everyone's disagreement, she had proceeded to bury him and let him rest in peace as everyone should have the right to do so. She knew it was the best thing to do and that is what mattered. After what felt like only minutes but was almost 45 minutes, she felt Derek's soft hand on her shoulder and turned to look at him, his sympathetic smile causing her heart to flutter. She hadn't realised she had been crying, falling into his arms, allowing him to wrap them around her comfortingly.

"You did good Meredith" He whispered, feeling her faint nod against his chest, sighing heavily as his eyes travelled down to look at the mans grave. He felt his blood boil at the sight of his name. He had put Meredith through so much and he hated it so much. He wished Meredith had been stubborn and let him rot, wished she hadn't have been so effected by his death, but it was who she was, it was the kind of person she was, and he loved her even more so for it. He knew it would be easy for her to move on now that he was dead, but it wasn't something that someone could move on fully, and despite this, he would be there for her through everything. Through the nightmares, the bad days, the insecurity, everything.

"Let's go home" Derek nodded, turning to everyone who nodded collectively, all heading to their selected vehicles to head back to Meredith's house. Meredith had decided she wanted to move back there and, despite the fact it was cramped and full of people, she felt like it's what she needed at this moment in time. Maybe her and Derek would get their own house, but for now, her old house was the best thing for her. Once home, everyone was sitting around her living space; Alex, George, Cristina, Bailey, Richard, Chief, Izzie and Denny. Her family. She stood in the doorway watching everyone, Derek coming up to her, wrapping his arms around her belly, Meredith leaning back her head in content. Today had been a roller-coaster but, she was happy where she was and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you okay?" She turned to him, keeping herself pressed against him, his hands not resting on the ball of her back.

"I am. Thank you, for being there for me. I don't think I could have done it without you, without all of you" He kissed her forehead, resting his own atop of hers, a smile on his face.

"I love you Meredith Grey" He slipped on hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring, holding it between his and Meredith's faces, her eyes glowing suddenly.

"Derek?" She leaned back slightly, looking between the ring and his eyes confused.

"The way I acted the other week was wrong of me, and I promise to make you feel like that again. I love you so much, and I want to be your husband, only if, you want to my wife in return" She paused for a moment, a tear rolling down her cheek before she nodded, letting out a shaky breath, allowing Derek to place the ring on her finger.

"I love you too" She placed a passionate kiss on his lips, Derek picking her up and spinning around playfully, them breaking the kiss when the others cheered happily. Meredith eyed up Addison who looked like she was going to explode, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Now can you tell him?" She shouted eagerly, Meredith blushing, turning back into her now fiance's arms, leaning up to his ear, whispering,

"I'm pregnant Derek" His eyes bulged out of his head, pushing Meredith out at arms length, the biggest grin spreading across his face.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Everyone gasped happily when Meredith nodded, Derek falling to his knees, resting his head on her stomach, tears brimming in his eyes when he lifted her top slightly to kiss her belly button, a laugh full of pure emotion escaping Meredith's lips. The past few years had been a mess, to put it lightly, and she was a changed woman, but she knew in that moment, everything would be okay. She had her family and it was growing, and that was all she ever needed. She was beaten, and she was broken, but felt herself slowly coming together once again.

 **The End!**


End file.
